King of the Universe
by Ou-Rex
Summary: Trouble and Darkness doesn't compare to this. I have to learn to be a king, to a universe! Oh, a harem to... I'll adjust, but I still think there are things just over the horizon that I am not yet prepared for. A tyrant king, trying to be kind.
1. King of the World

**(A/N: I do not own To LOVE-Ru, I only use it for my own amusement. This is an AU, I must say for the nabs, it will be based off of anything in To LOVE-Ru: Darkness so, yeah spoilers when I can. Avoid this if you're not up-to-date with the manga. This will not be really all that epic. It is a slice-of-life sort of fic showing daily this and thats in their Universe, but I will have plot, ya'll know I love the pl0x! But its mostly for fun. Im sure the pervs will enjoy! :D But til than~ Ja Ne~ also flamers be ware, any flames go in my Paradox fic, so gl)**

**Chapter 1: King of the World**

It was dark. The room was populated by but two figures that blended perfectly into the shadows. It was a lecture hall within a massive university. The end of the day was swift arriving, and the hall had been quickly emptied of its students by a tired old professor and students with notes to study. Two though, stayed behind, and partook in private lessons. What little light that filtered into the room was courtesy of the setting sun as the evening drew near. The large windows were to the face of another adjacent building, so little like poured in, but little was needed. Hands touched where eyes did not work. A woman, with long black hair, was pressed to the desk of the lecture hall seats.

Her arms were pinned against the wood of the desk, her books strewn across the desktops. Behind her stood a male, his strong hand pinning down her wrists in a single grip, as the other pulled up her pleated skirt. She gasped and tried to move, but the grip on her wrists tightened. "N-no..." She would murmur, only to feel the rush of air against her legs when her skirt was lifted. She squeezed her eyes, tears brimming at the edges. She murmured and whined at the perverseness and his indecent the man was.

Her words were shocked into unintelligible squeaks when a flexible, black appendage wrapped itself around her right leg and forced her legs to part, as his left knee kept her left leg pinned. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail, but the end was curled up and bound making her tail of hair look more like a cat's tail, but that was not the tail she was concerned about. The one wrapped around her leg was ended in a strangely shaped spade. The flat of the spade pressed against her thigh, massaging it lewdly.

"Indecent—ahh!" Her cry was muffled when the male pushed against her. The woman's face was pressed flat against the desk. Her dark eyes peeled open as she looked toward the male who now slowly ground into her. His face was darkened by the shadows, and his bare chest contracted with the effort of his breathes. She could see that his sleeveless vest was unzipped and his sweat dripped down his torso to where his pants barely hung on his hips. The metal buckle of his belt clicked in tandem to his motions.

The male leaned forward against the woman's back, which caused her to gasp out at the added weight and shift in his position. He used his free hand to draw her hair from her neck. She forced her eyes closed and swallowed a shout when his tongue ran across her neck, shooting liquid fire through her body. He continued to run his tongue along her neck. The sensations were too much for the woman, and she eventually felt her body erupt with the pleasure of his indecent, lewd touches. When she regained her senses her eyes fluttered open and the grip on her wrists were released. She could feel the blood flow return in her wrists and she could also feel the male gently tidy her up and pull her underwear back up. She felt the tail loosen from around her leg, and the male step back with a sigh. She blushed.

The woman stepped back from the desk, and nearly tripped in the darkness, over the male, as he had knelt down to pick up her books with had, at one point, fallen off the desk. "G-gomen Rito-kun." She cupped her hands in front of her skirt and bowed. Rito smiled nervously and stood up. He held his jeans up with one hand and set the books down.

"I-it's okay Yui." he carefully buttoned his pants and chuckled nervously at her awkward play. Her blush deepened to a scarlet hue as she undid the ponytail. "I-it's cute." He admitted. "But it always makes me nervous we'll get caught." Though he supposed that was half the fun for her. She packed her books in silence. He stepped back as she moved to get out of the cramped aisle. He followed, silently. She was always like this. She would only put her hair into a ponytail when she was... but she was always embarrassed for a moment or two after. He continued to follow her down the steps toward the door.

The young man wore a black, sleeveless vest that had white fur along the collar. He wore no shirt beneath it, but wore a medallion around his neck, silver in color. It had a strange shape: a serpent coiled around, eating the end of its tail. He wore somewhat baggy jeans which were weighed down by the hand-held game in one pocket, and his MP3 player in the other. Around his neck he wore a set of headphones, that was attached to either the game or player at any given moment. He had a black tail that curled around and ended in a spade that was long and flat. The young woman wore a short, green colored, pleated skirt. She had black, knee-high socks and a black long sleeved sweater. Her bag was a simple beige with a cute cat logo on the front. It was a gift from Rito before he left high school.

Eventually the pair made it to the door and Yui stopped. Rito blinked and halted before he ran into the poor woman. Yui turned around and looked up at Rito. She smiled, her cheeks flushed a bit. "Sorry for putting you in such compromising positions." She looked away, and paused. "But I suppose _**you**_ were the one putting me in that position. Indecent." She teased. Rito blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Yui turned her eyes up at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She pulled away slightly, but was pulled into a deeper kiss by the young man.

When they parted she smiled. "Don't forget you have to pick up Celine today." With that the black-haired woman left the room and walked off down the hall, with her head held high and aura dripping with authority. Rito sighed and reached into his vest pocket. He pulled out his cell and checked the time. It was nearly five in the evening. He would have to go soon. Things would get troublesome otherwise.

_I suppose you're all owed an explanation of some sort. Well my name is Yuki Rito, and I have come under several strange circumstances thanks to aliens, and other strange things like that. I was opposed to it, most of it, for a while._

_No I wasn't really bothered by Lala, or the trouble always surrounding me, I supposed that was what made my life interesting once in a while. I am accused of actually missing much more since I really tend to let things go and move forward. What I was troubled by was Momo's desperation to turn my group of friends into a harem. It was not a wholly undesirable idea, I mean it would make everyone happy to be together right? At least that was what Lala had assured me: everyone would be happy if they could be together. _

_I considered it, but it was impossible for me. Though Momo had other ideas it seemed. For while I went about with my life, she was making trouble and going along with this plan without my full consent. Maybe it was my fault for not being clear. Well it all worked out thankfully, except for the other problems that occurred... Well in short, it seems Yami-chan had a sister, and a master. And well there was a really big mess with one of Lala's experiments. _

_I honestly can't remember what it was called, but they had used it on an occasion or two to turn me into a girl. Well so I could hide from this person so desperate to eliminate me since Yami-chan had decided she much preferred living on Earth, they came up with a collective plan to sneak onto his ship which was camouflaged in a forest on earth in Japan, and get this secret weapon he had against Yami-chan's sister. I was supposed to dress up like some sort of assassin or something and well things did not end well, as they never seem to back than with Lala's experiments. I had found the control device for _ but when I tried to make my escape I was blocked off from the path I had originally taken and was locked in a strange room with, no other way I could put it but: other Yami-chans. I was honestly scared at first, but I had to protect Yami, so I played with the machines to stop her plans, well it didn't end well, like I said._

_It seems there was an explosion. Yami-chan and some of the others had come into the ship to rescue me, but I had stupidly overloaded those alien systems and along with these false Yami-chans and me...well- let's just say I woke up in a hospital, and not a human hospital. It seems the explosion was so bad that human technology would have been unable to save me, but that was what the doctors there had told me. Mikado-sensei visited me and told me the truth, thankfully._

_She said that the transformation had altered my DNA or something and the Yami-DNA attacked me and when I turned back to begin a boy they went dormant. I had no idea what she was talking about, but she basically said I was alright and unhurt but that my DNA was changed a bit and I had grown a tail._

_Now I was of course floored._

_Mikado-sensei explained that Lala used some of her Devilukian DNA in the device and Run-chan's ability to transform between boy and girl to boost my abilities when transformed and going into Yami-chan's master's ship...it made my head hurt. I honestly couldn't understand anything. I was sent to the Devilukian planet to recover, but that too was a misconception. It seems Lala's father heard I got stronger and wanted to test me out again._

_There was a lot of trouble, a lot of problems, a lot I can't explain in one sitting, but I'll try to little by little. The short end: I'm part Devilukian and Memoruz ? At least something like that. Luckily, unlike Run-chan, I can change my shape a bit more willfully than a sneeze, but what I haven't told anyone else, which had too changed about me, was that it seemed I could also transform body parts into weapons now like Yami-chan, at least only my tail. I haven't told anyone that, nor does anyone know it seems. It looks like they only think I have the monstrous strength of a Devilukian and a Memoruze's gendershifting. Did I also mention I am now King of the Devilukian throne?_

_Yeah things are a lot stranger now, but I think I can do my best, though being a king to a huge part of the universe is really hard work._

_So Momo got that harem she wanted...I don't mind it, it's just a big responsibility running a planet and a harem... I suppose you'll see that soon enough. These aren't troubles, nor is it a time of darkness, but more so a time where a King learns not to be a cruel tyrant._


	2. Man on the Throne

**Chapter 2: Man on the Throne**

After bidding Yui fare well, Rito made his way down the opposite direction of the street. Yui had to head off to her job at the local animal shelter. She said she fell in love with a pregnant mother cat in there, Rito only hoped they didn't get any more pets. It was enough with Nana having so many, not that he would have said no, he really didn't have it in him. Rito still had his cell in his hand and flipped open the phone. Speed dial: 2. It was ringing and the young, _king_, put the phone to his ear.

_Your highness?_

Came Zastin's voice from the other line. Rito sighed and pressed his hand to his face. As he walked down the street there were a few aliens walking out in the open. Ever since the young Yuki boy became 'King of Deviluke', it was announced all over earth and that he would be taking the planet under his 'protective rule', to 'save earth from the cruelties and restrictions of the Federation'. Somehow that all accumulated to illegal import and export, immigration and migration that isn't yet systemized on earth. He could only worry what else that perverted old man had in mind. Be that as it was, even if he was a _perverted old man_ Gid was feared and no one, who wished to live, dared messed with the Devilukian throne. With so many attempts on the princesses lives it has become common knowledge that going after them was suicide, especially with two specialized weapons guardian them: Yami and Mea. Though Rito could collectively swear that Yami and Mea had their own agendas (of which he still believed Yami, though not kill him, would seriously maim him by accident, but with Mea involved that left all gates to hell open as Mea would voraciously chase after his attention. The awkward Golden Darkness often made her inability to fully express her emotions known, in the form of bodily harm to the young king).

"Don't call me that Zastin. You know I'm not really king yet. Gid just left me in charge until he finds this...what do you call it?" He rubbed his face. Honestly the moment Gid learned he was, genetically, part Devilukian he was veritably spearing the boy into his place on the throne.

'_Take care of the girls while I'm gone, and be a man! I want some damn grandkids by the time I get back from Phosios!'_

_Phosis to find Gargantuana Sapphires needed for our enterprising new weapons development!_

Zastin, excitedly, recounted. Rito made his way down the street and tried to ignore the unjust stares. Yeah he was not...kidna, ruler of the earth, but that didn't mean he wanted to change things and – _sigh._ Gid made things complicated and made it hard for his family just to... well his mom and dad weren't complaining. They said the publicity only helps; any publicity is good publicity, they assured. Maybe if it was clothing or manga, it would work, not when it comes to ruling a good quarter of the galaxy. The house had to get bigger of course. A lot of the nearby, empty property of open air ground was added on, without his knowledge of course. GA third flower to the home was added, along with several dimensional spaces thanks to Lala's perfected invention. Gid came by, buttered up his parents (who disappointingly enough had no qualms about the harem, and Mikan no less) and quickly refurbished, furnished and designed the house, making it fit for royalty.

The living room was now a throne room, sort of space, for meeting ambassadors. Oddly it wasn't what one would consider a typical throne room, Gid's wasn't a typical throne room either. It was comfortable, and suited Rito, at the very least. He was thankful his room wasn't too badly changed, though he had to guiltily admit the game system was awesome, though the girls used it more often than him (not that he minded he liked that everyone got along).

_Don't seem so down your highness! You are doing an excellent job so far!_

The Knight Captain would claim, though Rito wasn't so sure. "But I made that last ambassador cry. I didn't know what to do with her!" he was not sure how to address the people of the Gustropuda planet, they had no distinction features between male or female, if there even was one!

_No, no! I assure you your highness, that was far better than his majesty does with them!_

Rito couldn't help but feel that was not much of an improvement, considering how Gid was...Gid. He wasn't a bad guy, but sometimes he could be a bit irresponsible. Because of Gid he was never able to finish high school because right after the incident at the master's ship, the Devilukian King all but kidnapped the boy for, what the king called, _training._ Three years the Devilukian King kept the boy 'hostage' to his own bad luck. Three years, no one had been allowed to see hide nor hair of him, and Momo used this to her advantage to rally the girls. Of course the easiest target had to be her own sister, Lala, but her twin took a lot more convincing, mostly bribing, but still convincing.

The hardest of them all to convince, surprisingly, was Haruna. She had adamantly refused. The shy girl not only feared Rito's reaction to such a …raunchy idea, but she would never be able to stand to the others in contest for his affection. She was just not that appealing, or so she thought. They eventually convinced Haruna, well Lala did. Haruna had cried, Momo was too harsh with her reasonings, telling her Rito would never appreciate someone who was so moody.

Lala scolded her little sister and corrected her. It was not that Rito discouraged such things, but more so discouraged one not being honest with themselves, for on many occasions Rito had honestly tried to tell Haruna the truth, but by some force of kami something always got in the way.

"Look, Zastin, I'll see what I can do okay? I can't promise much." he would honestly try his best, but he had so much to deal with. A king that was barely a high school graduate and not even in a university at his age? Well he _was_ technically in the University with the girls, but he strictly attended as much as he was able, after all a king had to balance his duty with pleasure, if you could call school pleasurable. "I'm going to go pick up Celine, please make sure Mikan has things for dinner, if not I'll stop by the store.

_But your highness! _

Zastin never did approve of such menial, commoner tasks for royalty, after all what work would that leave for servants?

_Do not trouble yourself with such things._

"Zastin, it isn't just some thing..." Rito did feel a bit offended. He took pride in being able to care for the other's needs, after all he was the man of the house when his father was gone, and that had always been the case. He had certain duties and he was not going to be denied the few things he could commit himself to.

_Y-yes your highness. I did not me—I mean...yes. I will check straight away sire._

Zastin hung up and Rito let out a sigh of relief. At least that was done for now. He hoped everyone would be able to make it for dinner. With their varying schedules it wasn't always easy for everyone to meet at the dinner table. He pocketed his phone as he came up to the end of the street.

"Mau!" Celine cheered and glomped onto her mama's head. Rito laughed and staggered back, seemingly unexpectedly caught by the affectionate greeting. Celine had gotten pretty big, though she seems to grow no faster than a human child, which Rito always found odd, but he never did mind. He hoisted Celine up on his hip and smiled at the tiny plant girl. On her head she wore a cute yellow rain cap and wore matching yellow galoshes seeing as the spring brought much rain. She wore her little blue rain jacket as the weather was said to be possibly turning sour by the evening. An older woman came from the gates of the grade school and bowed her head.

Rito could hear one of the children crying, being tended by the assistant while the others talked, yelled and played about. "R-rito-sama." The woman stammered. Rito smiled brightly, even if he was unnerved by her fear of him. He was just a regular human, sort of. He had human features, blood, DNA (even though other things were muddled in there).

"How was Celine sensei?" The little plant girl cheered _mau_ and placed her raincap atop of Rito's head. The woman looked to Celine, worried, but turned to Rito and smiled fearfully.

"She was v-very good today ousama." She bowed. "Have a good day, I've the children to tend to, they are most important..." She hurried back. Rito sighed and set Celine down. He took her hand, the girl now standing about the height a four-year old should. She happily skipped along by her mama's side, but the silence bothered her. She had come to learn tings, develop a bit, though there was only so much a plant could really learn and do.

Celine turned her eyes up to her mama. Mama looked down. "Mau...?" She cooed. Rito sighed and stayed looking forward. People that passed were unsure whether to praise the kind, young 'father', 'brother', or 'king', or be concerned.

"Did you make the other child cry Celine?" Rito questioned. He knew that, given her age now, she was more expressive to her negative emotions, like jealousy and the like, but she would always be a pure, honest flower child, because that was what Rito raised, wasn't it? Celine had a strong pout, but it soon weakened and she lowered her head.

"Mau..." Celine rubbed her eyes and Rito picked her up off the floor. The green haired toddler plant laid her head on her mama's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Rito nodded, and chuckled. Celine furrowed her tiny brows. "Mau!" Why was it something to laugh about.

"Don't bully the other kids Celine. They just don't have flowers like you do. You should be nice, and show them something nice, like how to take care of flowers, so they can have more friends in the gardens like you do." He explained with a warm smile. Sometimes Celine got teased because of her flower, and because of her strange looks. "That doesn't mean, because they tease you, you can be mean." He smiled warmly when Celine looked at him in question. "I love Celine's pretty flower, even if it makes people sneeze and feel funny." He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Mau!" She threw her hands up in the air and was set down by Rito. She ran ahead, the house just at the end of the block. Rito sighed as he came to the gates of his former home, now embassy for the Devilukian throne. He was surprised it hadn't bought more conflict, but the Devilukian guards drew a mix of concern and awe toward the Yuki household. It was a white walled mansion that looked like something out if a sci-fi movie. The surface was so smooth it and had such a metallic glitter it looked impenetrable, and it was advertised with the occasional explosions from Lala's less successful ventures in the science of invention.

Two Devilukian Guards in full armor stood at the gates. "Your Highness!" They greeted as he approached. Celine cheered as the gates pulled open and she was able to run into the grass. Rito smiled at the guards and waved his hand as he slipped his headset over his ears and pressed play on his music. Celine raced off to the back of the property.

"Celine! Dinner soon! Wash up after you're done!" The tiny plantloid had taken to her 'mama's' green thumb and helped him take care of the plants in the green house, which included a score of exotic, alien plants courtesy of Momo, gifts she assured, for Rito.

"Maaau!" She agreed and went off to play with her friends. Rito smiled and made his way to the front door. The second the door opened a massive crash ripped from the living room. He had grown used to it really, it was the same thing everyday, not that he minded, he liked to see everyone so lively.

"Tadaima!" he called as he slipped off his shoes in the genkan. He ducked as a number of sharpened silverware penetrated the wall. He blinked and stood. He turned to look at the utensils now embedded in the metal wall. "I told you not mom's silverware!" he called out.

"Gomen!" A soft, teasing voice called from upstairs. Mikan stepped out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She shuffled toward Rito as he stepped onto the foyer.

"Okaerinasai Rito." Mikan blinked up at him. Rito smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She returned the affection shyly, but gleefully, though she was reserved about the attention received. " They're at it again, can you please calm them down before dinner?" She patted his shoulder and went back off to put the final touches on dinner. Even if they were able to afford maids now, Mikan never trusted just anyone to cook in the family's kitchen.

"_Give them back."_ A lazy, flat toned voice demanded. Rito sighed, pretty sure what was happening again. Mea was showing her '_affection'_ for her big sister.

"Mea...?" He carefully called as he eased his way toward the steps, just in case something heavy suddenly came crashing down in their _loving_ antics.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	3. All the King's Women

**Chapter 3: All the King's Women Couldn't Piece it Together**

When Rito stepped forward, he was prepared to meet with a perilous fate, but when nothing met his person in cataclysmic disaster, he was a bit concerned. "Mea-chan? Yami-chan?" Rito looked up to the second floor. The white banisters were a smooth, slick steel, not easily dented in the fray of the otherworldly beings.

Around the corner, where Rito was completely unaware that Yami, otherwise known as the feared assassin Golden Darkness, stood with her hair transformed in the shape of hands where they currently pinned Mea to the wall. Mea let out muffled cries and used her trans hair to push at Yami's cheek, trying in earnest to pry her sister off. Mea sometimes forgets that Yami has been around longer and could be such a brute! Yami glared at Mea, warning her to be silent. Rito needn't concern himself of her fate.

Yami squeezed tighter and Mea whined, relaxing in her older sister's grip, albeit reluctantly. Unfortunately Mea did not put it past Yami to maim her, sibling or not, at the very least incapacitate her. Rito sighed as he stood at the bottom of the steps. He was much more concerned by the silence than the fighting. The fighting was normal, the silence was not. He turned and walked off down the hall, toward the kitchen.

Yami raised a brow, but made sure her trans hands were still pressed over Mea's mouth. She waited a moment or two, so she was sure Rito had given up. Mea blinked and allowed her eyes to trace along the second floor hall toward a shadow that was quickly consuming Yami's on the ground. Mea narrowed her eyes when Rito stepped out of one of the multiple, cross-dimensional doors around the house.

"Yami-chan," His voice was quick, a sort of 'did you forget' tone. "There are many ways to get along with Mea-chan, this isn't one of them." He sighed. "Please?" He asked. "Mikan is almost done with dinner." Yami flinched internally at his comment. Mikan did hate when she did not try to get along with Mea, but she was getting so irritated by her comments. Mea's jokes often went too far. The intergalactic assassin released her trans-sister. Mea smiled and brushed herself off.

"Why thank you Rito-sama~" She played, and pressed her finger to her lip as her braid coiled a bit behind her. Rito put on a blank expression and waved his hand. He knew her game. Mea eyed is black tail as it swayed, it seemed to be coiled around something, his game system perhaps? Was he protecting it from their often _delightful_ encounters?

"Please stop riling Yami-chan up Mea-chan. You know better." He would not make it seem like Yami was easily angered, she was actually quite patient and level-headed. Mea looked up to Rito, a smirk in her dark eyes. She clasped her hands together and threw herself against Rito's chest faster than Yami, or Rito, could respond to.

"Ah," Mea exhaled and smiled. "Rito-sama, onee-san just gets so angry when I tell her the truth, you don't condone lying, do you?" She batted her sparkling, blue eyes at the young man. He chuckled nervously and turned his head away. He could feel Mea pressed up against his chest. It was not a wholly, unpleasant feeling, but it was dinner time and not really the proper moment to think such things.

In truth Mea and Yami were given a, more or less, proper place in the harem. Momo's scheming knew no bounds apparently, but given the situation that occurred when he was forced to change to Riko, it was no surprise. The pair were rather forceful in their endeavors to molest him, well her, and he oft has trouble keeping the image from his head when Momo and Mea would collectively scheme on his behalf. He was not one not to appreciate their _selfishly kind_ thoughts, but it was still not settling knowing they both plotted to worm their way into an already-occupied, bed. Even Yami agreed. That had made Rito's heart nearly cave in on itself. Hadn't the Golden Darkness want nothing more than his life? But Momo assured wanting his life could translate to many, many _other_ things. It was a bit unsettling, but Yami never spoke up against the idea.

Perhaps he had proved himself to her, but it was always hard to tell what Yami was thinking. Even if the two trans assassins were 'in' on the whole idea of a harem, they still remained untouched. Rito had only returned home but shy of a year now. He had to get reacquainted with everyone and accept the fact that, while he was away training with Gid, the girls had decided on their own how to achieve happiness with him. He never said no, or showed any negative feelings to their ideas, so it was accepted as the truth.

"Telling the truth is important..." he knew he was going to regret agreeing, and he did as soon as Mea's dark smirk slipped out into the open. The red-haired assassin slunk around Rito like a predatory cat, and ran her nails along the bare skin of his arm, and the tail of her braid brushed down the length of his tail, which caused him to shiver slightly.

"That's right!" Mea agreed, enthused by the renewed chance to pay back her _dear_ sister for putting her into a hold. "And she gets so mad when I tell her that between the two of us, you will obviously bed me first!" Mea's inner voice could be heard _laughing_ to the sound of Rito's heart dropping and Yami's soul vacating her very body. The blonde weapon was trembling at this point. Her golden hair threaded together and curled up as it reached back into a massive, balled up fist. Mea seemed to reconsider her jab. That was not, at all, a good idea.

It was not as if Yami was _incapable _of love. Nor was it that she was unable to understand it. Given her time on earth, her time with this warmth she has come to understand it more than she wished. Were it just a bit more simple, she could perhaps express the agony in her heart. But she was, and always will be, a weapon and have a very complicated existence that could not be erased by her simply ignoring it. The recent events have proven that much to her. Rito's injuries were bad, not terrible, but they could have been far worse. Mikan stayed strong, but as Mikan once said to her: because they were friends she understood what she felt.

Yami would sometimes be woken by Mikan's sleepless cries for Rito during the time he was in the hospital. An indescribable feeling wrecked her body. She later learned, by listening to their conversations, it was guilt. With this warmth came a heavy responsibility and a burden which something like guilt made her respect humans and other aliens capable of feeling it. She saw that it was much easier being a cold weapon, than a warm person, but she would not give up, she merely needed time. Time Mea refused to let her have!

The Golden Darkness glared her striking, chilling, blood red eye from beneath her bangs. Rito smiled nervously and sidled to the side. "Well... see you two at dinner. Mikan is expecting you, both." He felt that it was important to save Mea's life by adding that last part. Yami nodded to the positive and slowly paced forward. Rito gulped and jumped the banister.

"R-rito-sama wai—gah!" Mea was trapped once again in Yami's trans. Rito landed with a bit of a stumble and hurried off to help set the table. She was abandoned, but to her own fault... The battle upstairs continued. Rito made his way to the dining room to help set up the table. Celine raced in from the kitchen's back door, cheering. She ran under the family table, which has grown since than. The tiny plantoid raced around her 'mama's' legs cheering.

"Celine, go wash up and call the others for dinner." The young man said as he continued to plate the table, easily stepping around the hyper plantgirl. Celine cheered and ran off into the hall.

The main door opened and a familiar voice rang through the alien home. "Tadaima." The sound made Rito's heart race. He looked up as Mikan stepped out of the kitchen with the pots and platters of food. Mikan was being assisted by Nana and Momo, the pair have become a common accessory to the kitchen on a friday evening as tonight. The Devilukian twins have not yet gotten a handle on cooking, but they are better at avoiding the deadlier associations of Devilukian cuisine and its suffering wrought upon the human palate. Nana was quite shy about learning, but once she got a handle she would dutifully assist Mikan in her housework duties.

Nana was the shier, quieter of the pair and was very girly in many ways. She always had a lack of confidence when it came to her chest, and though it has grown out a bit, it still was not to her desires. She was not interested in having huge boobs, but at least something for Rito to notice. Nana would get jealous that Momo would always try and seduce Rito with her body. Nana knew Rito did not have an interest in big boobs only, at least that was what she (and her big sister) had assured her. She still thought Rito was a beast though. She constantly scolded him for not _setting_ _the mood_ and going straight for her legs, though he would profusely apologize and swear he fell. She wouldn't believe it. This "falling" was a common habit of interested Devilukian males.

To be honest she liked that Rito showed interest in her, but she just did not have enough confidence that she could hold herself as an appealing and perfect princess. Rito, though a beast, was still honest and sincere in everything he did. Nana had heard the voice too. She always got a bit jealous. It was not that Rito did not show them all proper attention, but she liked his attention and seemed to crave it, more often than not. Nana's amethyst eyes trailed across the air and landed on his blushing face.

Momo had the most devious smirk on her features. "Oh, and the prize is home." The twin crooned, only to be harshly nudged by Mikan. The conniving Devilukian princess giggled abashedly (falsely so) at Mikan's silent insisting. Momo gave in for now, because nothing was more entertaining than Rito's expression. How he must be enjoying all this attention. He was indeed a beast, to be able to keep the hearts of so many women tamed. Her chest heated at the very thought. She and Nana have been beded once or twice, but she could not help feel a hint of envy as her older sister and _her_ got the most attention, perhaps because they shared Rito's bed, perhaps they knew him the best... She had once tried to get Rito's secret spot from her onee-sama, but all Lala would offer were promises of secrets...

The black-haired angel of Rito's wet dreams had stepped into the dining hall. Haruna still wore her clothing from the gym. After classes she would often go to the track for a round of tennis, as she kept up her sports if only to keep up with Rito who seemed to continue pushing forward. She was, secretly, a little competitive, but there was never anything wrong with a bit of healthy competition. Her hair was a bit longer now, enough that she could pull it back into a pony tail. She had not expected Rito home today as Gid sometimes took the opportunity to keep him until late in the evening. He was always so tired, and she felt guilty for wanting to snuggle and hug him as he tried to doze off in bed for the night, but he would always give her the attention she wanted, needed, and simply craved.

She was all right with the situation. The idea of a harem was, surprising, but Momo explained it clearly. It was so they could al be happy. It reminded her a lot of what Lala had said, and their promise to try their best. Rito loved them both, how could they make him choose? It would make everyone happy, and it certainly has. She did not mind, because she got to be with the one she loved and had a crush on since she could remember...

"Rito..." Haruna's voice was gentle and the pleasant surprised offered for dinner only made Rito's heart beat faster. Rito smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Hurried feet could be heard tapping down the steps "Haruna-chan!" Lala turned the corner and into view with a snuggly Celine on her hip. The alien princess, now queen, a long white dress that had a slit on either side of her legs. The patterns on the dress were similar to that of Peke, but Peke was asleep recharging for the night. It was something Rito's mother designed after the clothing Peke often stored in her information for Lala. Her long pink hair was let to flow freely and two small braids decorated the sides of her pink tresses. As usual she had a bright, happy smile on her face. On the top of her head she had her inspecting glasses settled. She was most likely in the lab working, as she often spent the day doing until dinner time or Rito came home.

"Rito!" Lala set Celine down and the plantoid went racing toward her mama. Rito picked up Celine and his blush deepened. He was happy to see everyone so lively and happy. It made his heart lighter when he saw them. Even though he has been back for a year, he was not home often. With Gid off on his little venture for those-sapphires, Rito has a break, for the time being. He hoped he could make the most of it.

"Tadaima..." Rito offered everyone, and a sort of apology for being so busy as of late. He was a king now after all, of the universe, it was somewhat expected. Yui too soon arrived home, albeit a little late, but they were all able to sit down to dinner together. Things have changed a lot, but not a one regretted their choices.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	4. LadiesinWaiting

**Chapter 4: Ladies-in-Waiting**

Dinner was as eventful as usual. A stray carrot here, and loose Celine there. The plantoid would sit in her mother's lap and be fed by her. Celine was quite capable of feeding herself, but she loved to be fed by her mother! Occasionally the plant girl would race off excitedly when she would see a chopstick full of what she wanted to have and occupy another lap by crawling under the table to find it. Yui scolded poor Rito about it.

"Celine needs to learn not to beg, it isn't polite Rito!" She pouted. Rito laughed sheepishly and held out his arms.

"Come on Celine, Yui is right." Disappointed she could no longer get freebies, she pouted. But listened to her mother and ran into her arms giggling, face covered with specks of rice, soy sauce and a stray fleck of fish. The others giggled. Mikan stood and picked up her dishes.

"I think Celine, and _mama,_" She teased, "need a bath. I'll go run it." Rito blinked and stood up. He put Celine on his hip and held her with one hand while his other gathered up his dishes, and his tail, gathered Celine's.

"Ah, Mikan!" Rito called. "Wait, I'll do the dishes then."

The twins raised their hands. "Me too!" They said in unison. The tone Momo and Nana carried in their voices were distinct, and while Nana pouted at Momo with annoyance, Momo could only smirk at her sister with defiant amusement.

As promised, Rito, Nana and Momo did the dishes while Mikan drew the bath. The others had wanted to help, but were finally ushered to the living room where they relaxed after dinner with tea. The kitchen overlooked the dining area, but the living room was blocked off by a wall. He was not able to see the others, but he could hear them. They laughed and talked together about the days he missed being part of. Haruna studies physical education. Because of an accident, just a short time after Rito was rushed off-planet by Gid, Haruna was not able to take on a professional life as an athlete. The injury was to her wrist. It occasionally acted up and she was forced to wear a brace.

Haruna had been attacked by an enemy to the Devilukian throne. They had been stalking Lala after word began to drift out that the Devilukians were personally overseeing earth, which has once stood as a completely neutral zone. The villain had found out Lala went to the school. She was the oldest of the princesses, and was the one nearest the throne. The criminal was assured if he married her, he would become king. He would not directly attack Lala, he had seen reports of many other criminals trying, and failing. He had decided to attack one of the princess' companions. A human companion. They were weak, helpless. At least that was what they had believed.

Haruna had fight in her. She had promised herself she would get stronger until Rito returned. She had seen how Lala and Yami were able to protect him so easily. She felt helpless so had decided to try out for the martial arts team after school.

The man had been watching and had seen how close she was to Lala. As Haruna left the building after her trials, the man grabbed her and spirited her away that night. She had been bound and gagged by the man. She was held for ransom. Princess Lala had to come on her own. Because of Rito's influence, she would keep her word and go on her own, but her sisters did not have to make such a promise, and stole away after their naïve, big sister.

When they had finally rescued Haruna, she had been in a battered state. She had been kicked by the male to silence her cries, which had alerted Lala and the others where she and the man lay hid. Her gag had come loose and allowed her to cry for help, but the man kicked her straight in the chest. She was sent back, into a tree. Her hands were bound behind her, and she landed badly, on her wrist.

They had never told Rito, because had he known, he would have felt guiltily responsible for a situation, he could not have possibly foreseen. He was like that. And that was one of the many things, they loved about him.

Rito, with the help of Momo and Nana washed the dishes. Celine ran around the kitchen and chased stray soap bubbles. The little plant girl was like any four-year old. She found joy in the simplest things in life. "I missed days like this." He murmured. Momo would pass him the dishes, he would wash them, and Nana would dry them. Momo smirked as her tail would sway in opposing tandem to Rito's. When her tail would sway right, his would sway left, the tips nearly touching. It was quite a lewd, unbecoming thought, and Nana was well aware! The twin glared at her sister, both swapping glances behind the male, who was completely unaware.

Nana huffed and snubbed her nose to the air. Let her sister do as she pleased! It was not like she cared! Even though, in truth, she did. Momo smirked, the winner of their game did not stand to question. Rito blinked at their games. He looked over to Nana, who seemed upset by something. He turned his eyes over to Momo. She blinked her gem-colored eyes up at him in innocence.

"What's wrong Rito~?" Momo was coy, but sometimes Rito was not even sure as to what she plotted, or even if. Sometimes she seemed thrilled just to have attention from him. He chuckled.

"Nothing." He wasn't going to be drawn into the game. He reached for the next dish from Momo, but she pulled her hand away, which forced him to lean for it, and be drawn right into her game. Before he realized his lips touched Momo's. Rito's brows knitted together when he tried to complain about her teasing temptations when there was work to be done, but Momo deepened the kiss and slew that nasty will to fight the pleasure of the kiss. When they parted, they only parted their lips. Their faces sat nose to nose.

Momo silently relished in both the touch of Rito's lips, and the _fume_ that steamed from her twin's ears at her overwhelming victory. Momo turned her eyes from Nana, and looked up into Rito's golden eyes. She turned her eyes to his lips and inhaled his hot breathe. She let out a keening whine as she touched her lips. As strong as Momo acted, as wily as she thought herself to be; Momo was weak to Rito just like the others. Rito lowered his head to the crook of the princess' neck. He allowed his lips to graze her ear, and the tip of his flatter spade to brush along the body of her tail. She shivered and squeaked. Her legs became weak, and jello beneath her weight. Rito grabbed the dish from her hand as she sunk to the floor.

Nana had a smug smirk of satisfaction. Well it seems Momo cannot handle her own games anymore! Nana turned to take the washed plate from Rito, but turned only to be in the same situation Momo willingly placed herself in. Nana swallowed nervously. "D-don't be a beas-" But her protest, most pleasantly, died when their lips touched. "Beast." She was able to finish when she caught a moment to take a breathe, only for their lips to bush together once more. Nana whimpered and struggled to place the dish in the drying rack.

Rito gently gripped her wrist and motioned it over her target. She set the plate in place and used her now free hands to reach up to grab the sides of Rito's face. Rito deepened the kiss with Nana. She seemed to struggle a bit, but only to tilt her head at the right angle. She pushed her palms against the flat of his chest and tried to close the space between their bodies. How dare that beast! He made her chest so hot it was embarrassing. Rito settled his left hand on the counter to support his weight, and Nana's, as he used his left to wrap around the small of her back and lift her closer. They eventually parted, especially when Celine had clung to her _mama's_ leg, insisting bath time.

Mikan had just called, it was ready. Rito chuckled softly, nervously. Perhaps that was a bit far? Or not, because Nana retaliated to the separation of their lips by pecking at his lips lovingly, in their closeness. He returned the affectionate dabs and whispered his apology. Nana shook her head. "It's okay." She whispered back and turned her eyes away shyly, her cheeks stained red. "Y-you deserve the bath all to yourself...j-just go." It was troubling for her to say. She was still a shy person, especially when it came to Rito. Even though she knew she did not have to, she always felt the strange _need_ to impress him. Maybe she just wanted things to stay as they were. She did not want to become a queen and be responsible for everything.

If Rito stayed in charge she could stay with him and never be sent off to marry some creepy alien toad or overly effeminate prince. Rito was just perfect, even if he was more Lala's than hers. Rito grunted and bumped foreheads with Nana when Momo had come to and hugged him from behind. Nana pouted and rubbed the bump spot of her forehead and shot a glare at her sister, who smirked smugly, regardless of the situation having had turned on her. Rito brushed his thumb across Nana's forehead and chuckled softly.

"Come on..." The young man gently urged. "Celine needs a bath, and so do I." He blushed, recalling just the reason he needed a bath. The twins reluctantly set the man free and continued with the dishes.

Rito picked up Celine and made his way to the washroom. When he slid the door open, Mikan was no longer there. Celine cheered and hurried in. She loved the nice, steamy air of the baths! And it was so rare she got to bathe with mama! Rito undressed and helped Celine with the more difficult buttons of her dress. He washed Celine up and washed her long, green hair, being careful of her flower, which closed up into a bulb during bath time to protect it.

There was a knock at the door. Celine had been put in the tub while Rito washed himself. He looked up to the door, mid scrub. Bubble foam coated his lap and much of his side. He brushed his wet hair back and called out to the knocker. "Hello?" He leaned back, being careful not to slip off his washing stool, but he should know by now he was never that lucky. He leaned back but an inch too far and fall flat on his back. A startled shout escaped his mouth, and the bathroom's door slid open in an almost timed, synchronized manner, just in time to catch him as he landed right on his back.

Mikan blinked and looked down to her brother. She had a washcloth in her hand and had a her toiletries. She shook her head and sighed at Rito. She had a soft blush on her cheeks. She had been confident at first, but some of the suds has wash off his lap when he fell, and she started to lose her nerve. "C-can I wash your back?" She nervously stammered.

He sat up, modestly covering himself as he did. "Uh..." He sat on the stool and looked to Mikan. She looked troubled. It must have been hard. He was pretty sure, pretty hopeful, Momo had bullied Mikan into agreeing to any of this. She always seemed the first upset, but sort of not, when he fell into embarrassing incidents. He could not say no, or risk hurting her feelings. "Of course!" He was quick to addendum his earlier, stupider, response.

It was not long until all three were in the tub. It was a larger bathroom to accommodate everyone. It was no longer the small, family tub, but a large pool-like bathroom. Rito was troubled by it at first. Such a huge bath seemed unnecessary, but with all the girls now, he supposed it was practical as they liked taking bathes together, and sometimes giving _him_ bathes. Very embarrassing. He was, after all, a man and things just happened on their own, completely out of his control. Celine was cutely leaned against the edge of the tub by Mikan. Rito sat with a washcloth on his face and relaxed.

Mikan looked to her brother, her cheeks red from the heat, and other heart pounding... occurrences. She felt a bit guilty for intruding on Rito's bath time, but it had been a while since he had been home properly. After his accident Mikan learned to understand the feelings she had for her brother. They would always be the feelings a sister had for a brother, but she too knew she would never love anyone as much as she did Rito. Other boys were immature, and selfish. Rito was kind, and always behaved responsibly and manly when it was necessary.

She was heartbroken, scared. She could not lose him. She would have nightmares, be tormented by her own worry. Even though he was the older brother, perhaps because he was, he always had to try and take care of everyone. Mikan sighed and laid her head on Rito's shoulder. He stiffened, for a moment, as he had not expected the sudden contact. "M-mikan?" He looked over to his sister, who seemed content to hold a giggling Celine to her chest and left her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever go away again...onii-chan." She murmured softly, almost as if she hoped he would be unable to hear it. Rito furrowed his brows. So she was really more worried than she let on... She was always like that.

Rito sat up and removed the cloth from his face. He reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled Mikan closer to him, to her surprise. "So long as I can help it." He promised. "I don't want to leave any of you." It was the honest truth. He loved them and cared for them. He had a responsibility, and he was a man so would handle it with pride.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	5. A King's Throne

**Chapter 5: A King's Throne**

"W-wait!" Rito tried to call as he was pushed into a wall on the second floor hall. Kisses lavished his neck and his left hand, which had moved up to pull the individual off, was slammed to the wall and held there. Were he trying harder he would have probably pulled her off. He had gotten out the bath and put Celine to bed, the plant girl still slept in Mikan's room. It was a bit troubling because Yami had given him a heart attack. She was on Mikan's bed reading with Mea. He bade them all good night. He promised he would be there in the morning to help with breakfast and went off to his room. Mikan took the promise very seriously. Out of all of them, she was likely the one who took his absence the hardest. She did get along well with the others and having Yami with her helped ease the pain, but even so... Rito was her onii-san.

He had not gone straight away though. Celine, though nearly completely out of it from her long and busy day, she wanted to cling to her mama. She missed Rito just as much as everyone else! The first day Celine would wait up for Rito in her bed, because he always came and gave her a kiss goodnight. Two days had passed, she heard the others talking about Rito, she heard his name, but they had sad faces. She could not fully comprehend why mama was not home. Soon Celine would would go out to the garden and wait for mama in her old patch. The spot in the garden where she was born was not sewn for a new plant, for it was Celine's birthplace. The little plant girl would wait there until the poor thing passed out from exhaustion.

Celine would always wake up in her basket, but would once again go outside and wait for Rito. Everyone was worried for Celine so enrolled her in daycare, so she could at least have others her age to play with. It was hard at first, but the plantgirl would always come home, and go straight to her spot in the garden. It was heartbreaking for the others to watch. She was so young and processed what little she knew and could remember of habit.

_Mama always waters me..._

Rito had cradled Celine until she was sound asleep. He would leave Mikan, Yami and Mea to their business for the night. When he made his way up to his room he had not expected it. The shadow had been stalking him since after his bath. He crossed the first floor hall. Mikan's room was right across from Yami and Mea's, so he was not worried for the Weapons would certainly always take to Mikan's side were something to happen while he was upstairs. Rito continued down the hall, hand in pocket. The twin's room was just a few feet down this hall. Yui had asserted herself as their babysitter and roomed across from them. She would accuse them of trying to confuse her and sneak out of their room into Rito's. Momo teased Yui about being a jealous mistress, and in return Yui made it difficult for the pair to leave their room after hours.

Yui was honestly concerned about Rito. He always came home tired and now that he had a break, well, she would make sure he got his rest, though as Rito passed between the rooms, doors wide open, Yui was curled up on her bed, clutching a body sized cat-shaped pillow between her arms and legs. Yui's room was cutely decorated with a collection of stuffed cat's on her bed, each one a unique gift from Rito for either her birthday or just because. He looked to Momo and Nana who lay on each other's beds reading manga. They shrugged at his silent question. Rito chuckled to himself. He could probably guess why Yui was having an easy time sleeping... He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before mouthing a _good night_ to the twins. They yawned and waved before they would scramble across their beds.

They had two, twin beds, which were horizontal to the room and were right across form one another. They had lights on the walls by their beds, and they would curiously crawl across the sister's bed to turn off the respective lights, only to bounce back into their own bed. It was an odd habit, but maybe it was just a twin thing? Regardless Rito made his way down the hall and made sure to turn off the lights. Because of this he stumbled up the steps to his hall, quite blind. It was rather silly to turn off the lights, in hindsight.

He would have seen the shadow that slunk behind him. Before he knew it there he was, pinned to the wall. He was not complaining, no in the least, but there was no need to be forceful, even he at times will be a willing victim in his odd stroke of _luck,_ though he would be careful slinging around that word. Rito managed to wriggle one of his wrists free, to the chagrin of his captor. They allowed their mouth to part from his to complain, perhaps yell and scold him, but any complaint had would die a horrible death when Rito cupped the woman's backside. She gasped out and paused against the sensation. The woman would lean her entire frame against the man and rub against him weakly. She had laid her head on his chest and would mumble softly.

Rito moved his now free hand quickly toward his door's panel. He really wished they hadn't put weird, alien, super government doors, it made it so much harder to open, but Zastin insisted that now that he was king, and still training, security was everything, especially with the harem. He hated when Zastin used that as an excuse, because he could care less for his own safety, but when it came to the girls' he was helpless. Rito finally managed to push the correct button combinations and the door slid open. The mumbles were thankful and apologetic. They were glad he was home, and felt badly they would try anything so brazen with him, but she did miss him, dearly. Rito smiled as he stumbled back into the dark room. The door slid closed just as both forms crossed the threshold, only to slam her right against the metal door.

"Ah!" The woman cried our when Rito buried his face into her neck. He pushed his weight against her and pinned her as he moved both hands under that short, pleated skirt. He would not be shy about finding his prize and once found he would pull down her underwear until they were trapped at her thighs, just over her knees.

"I'm sorry Haruna." He whispered against her neck, which caused her to shiver. The woman whined and wrapped her arms around his neck when she felt him lift her off the ground. He kept her pinned to the wall while he carefully moved to undo his pants. She winced at the chill of the sensation: Rito's fingers playing with her bare flesh.

As the king his room was the largest in the house. It was nearly pitch black save for the rays of moonlight that penetrated from the skylight. His bed was settled in the center of the room, just under that light. It was an open mattress covered in white quilts and covered in stuffed animals, pillows and Peke slept in the corner, just by Lala's head. Indeed, it appeared the queen was sound asleep in nothing more than the suit she was born in. She was curled under the sheets and Peke was leaned against her head. Around the room a few of Lala's curios inventions were scattered around. The young queen had gotten much better at her creations, so much in fact she has been helping her father develop machines that furthered peace rather than war. Lala liked machines that made people smile. Gid did not judge his daughter, because he would find ways to get what he wanted in the end.

Lala spent most of her time in the lab, college was not an experience she needed because she was more than intelligent and had her socialization she was satisfied with the friends she made and would never let go. In truth she had taken Rito's injuries the hardest. It had been her fault because she used her invention to send him in. Because her invention had flaws he was stuck in that hospital... She swore she would be more dutiful when it came to her inventions and studied harder. She made sure her machines were perfect. All of her old inventions too were dutifully reworked until they were the vision of her dreams. She would never be the reason for his injury again.

"Rito!" Haruna would cry out. She had her arms wrapped around his head. How she loved those messy locks of his. His hair was such a beautiful bronze color. She rubbed her nose into his hair so she could muffle her desperate cries. Her body was hot, sweaty and her shirt allowed her to slid against the metal door every time Rito pushed into her. The woman's legs were wrapped around his waist, in a similar manner his arms were wrapped around hers.

Rito groaned when he felt her hug his head tighter. He buried his face in her chest. How many times had he dreamt of this? He wouldn't feel ashamed of his hormone induced dreams, for they begged for what he wanted. He now could have it, and feed his hungry body. The king certainly fed his queen's hunger. This was his place. He did not mind being on a throne if he could share it with them.

"Haruna..." He murmured into her chest. She shivered and squeezed her eyes closed. How embarrassing. She felt herself shiver a bit as his words sent vibrations into her tender breasts. It was too soon. She held tighter and shook her head.

"N-no, not yet." She murmured. Rito shook his head and pulled his head a bit from her chest so he can speak. She looked down, her face flushed a deep red, barely visible in the bit of moonlight that reflected off the metal door. She looked down into his face. She could not describe it, what seeing his face like this did to her. It was red, sweaty and his hair stuck to his face. His mouth hung open and all she wanted to do was take his tongue into her mouth, if only to feel some part of him, in every part of her. The sensations were maddening.

Rito grunted softly. He could barely contain himself with Haruna's soft squeaks. "I..." He gasped out. "I always dreamed of seeing your face like this." He looked up at her. She was shocked, more surprised than anything. He had always thought of her like this? As a lover? He gasped out and ran his tongue over her naked collar bone. They were fully dressed, but her sleeves had become wrinkled and shirt pulled down enough to offer the male skin, as he had already taken advantage and tightly groped her buttocks. She knew, by the end of this, she would be red, and possibly bruised. He had grown stronger and it was intoxicating.

"Rito-I—ah!" Haruna cried out. The woman desperately sought for something to hold onto, and she found it: the cartilage of Rito's ear. The moment her flat teeth clamped down Rito was pushed over the edge. They lived in that high together for, what felt like, hours. When they finally climbed down Rito moved to set her on the floor. He kept Haruna steady and walked her to a door at the end of the room. It was a small gate connected to the washroom from upstairs, as many of the rooms were. The house was mostly linked together via dimensional portals, in various areas to make moving around easier.

The couple would wash up and make their way to bed. Lala stirred some as Rito climbed in first. He would carefully crawl over Lala and settle himself toward the edge. Haruna climbed in, clothed in her pajamas, unlike her closer bed mate. Rito was in his boxers and a tee shirt and moved to roll on his back. Peke would sleepily move and lay her head on Rito's stomach. And sleep took them away, until morning at least.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	6. Kingly Duties

**Chapter 6: Kingly Duties**

Rito was sound asleep and looked quite peaceful rolled on his back, arms flopped behind his head as if he was drowning. Rito slept in his boxers and a simple tee, and it was enough. He often kicked off his sheets in the middle of the night anyway. Haruna laid with her back to Rito, curled in what was formerly _their_ quilt. Seeing as Lala found Rito a more applicable comforter, the Devilukian Queen also forwent the warm cover. The Devilukian King, on the other hand, found it quite comfortable to roll over and rest his chest against Haruna's covered back, smothering his heart's love with precious affection. He moved to wrap an arm around her waist to be able to tug her closer so that he may warm his body with more natural means. The King's hand found it way into the comforter sheets and snaked around Haruna's clothed form.

Daylight filtered in from above through the skylight. It bathed the King and Queens' sheets in a warm wrap that would be admired for its gentleness and simplicity by others around. The room's door slid open with a strong mechanical whir. Rito peered up over Haruna's head, eyes still draped by the groggy folds of sleep. There was- no one there? A pita pata rushed across the room. This caused Rito to raise a curious brow. Rito was unsure if he was the only one that heard that, but regardless the male grew defensive. He leaned his form over Haruna and, at the same time, eased Lala off his form, and behind him. The black tail, that he had since grown used to, lashed behind him in an obvious, agitated, state.

Morning came for the entire household as all the girls stirred and scuttled out of their rooms to greet one another as, one by one, they carried their toiletries into the washroom. It was now commonplace that the larger _family_ bathe together and meet the day with energy. Mikan had woken hours prior to prepare the beginninngs of breakfast. She would remove the leftovers from last night from the fridge and set them out so they would become a bit easier to manage, or reheat some that would need to be.

Zastin had headed out earlier then most. He was charged with the protection of each of the harem maidens when Master Rito was not home or with another of his precious lovers. It was never quiet at the homes entrance. Once the Knight moved to leave the premises many _vultures,_ as reporters were often known as, were seen caught or otherwise bamboozled by traps and other ingenious devices invented by Queen Lala herself. The rest of the vultures, who did wellS to stay behind the gates of the makeshift _embassy,_ would blast questions in the Knight's direction, which he managed to dutifully evade every morning.

Outside of the gates, as per usual, the Knight's ride also waited. It was the Tenjouin family car. Now many have come to question the Tenjouin's relationship with the Yuki family, after all the Sainan High Queen and Devilukian Queen were well known rivals during those years. Many rumors spread about the Tenjouin family. They were a wealthy group that held many offices in trade and families with seats in governmental positions. Other political factions tried to use this as a means to pull the family from their pedestal, but it only did well to raise them. Who would so eagerly go against the a human family close to the alien visitors who claimed to have such substantial pull over humanity? At least this was humans so claimed.

Devilukain offer of protection, trade, and knowledge was easily overlooked with their claim of universal power, after all it was no war or act of policy if Earth was not involved. The rest of the universe saw earth as a primitive planet on par with Amasonia, the wild planet was full of deadly plant life and no sentient force to be ruled upon it. No Earth was a wasteland of under-evolved animals that needed to be trained for the entertainment of failed to realize how lucky they were because if the Devilukians said jump, the universe would ask: how high?

Zastin settled himself in the back seat. The car's door was quickly closed and the vehicle sped off. The knight looked straight ahead to were Saki and her two cohorts sat. The proud, and often foolish, knight bowed his head in polite greeting to the women.

"Lady Tenjouin, you and your family have been a great help combating these unnecessary problems for Master Rito and the harem." The Tenjouin served as international advisors for the Yuki family and Earth Branch of the Devilukian Kingdom.

Saki blushed deeply at the coo of Zastin's competent air, at least the competent air she held over her head when it came to the Knight. Rin cleared her throat. Aya held her hand over her mouth and smirked softly at Saki's wholehearted affections.

"Master Zastin please," Aya began. "We are all friends and should work together to help one another... also you and Saki-sama are _**so**_ close." Zastin's face flushed red as his stance stiffened. Saki was in about the same situation as she turned a brilliant tomato red and curled her face into Rin's neighboring chest.

Zastin cleared his throat. "I am very grateful, and I assure you as a Devilukian citizen my duty and personal affairs are separate." Which was quite the boldfaced lie as on planet Deviluke office-time-fun is no foreign face in the place of business and duty. King Gid prides himself as a derelict of dutiful dukes. Why Lala herself was product of such conception with the former Devilukian Queen: Gid's pride and joy!

Saki melted in her oozy pool of sap and affection. After Zastin's sudden and outright frightful profession of love (Devilukian males do not write love letters) which followed a lengthy explanation of Rito's _romantic_ proclamation to Lala upon their first meeting, things were (eventually) settled. Rito was never seen as aggressive when it came to love, but clearly he had some assertive behavior when he first met Lala, as she had lovingly regaled. Rito openly proclaimed his love without second thought or word, though Rito would remember that night very differently...

Saki brushed aside her embarrassment and sat up. "Now Zastin-sama, shall we prepare to pick up young Ren and Run from the spaceport?" The blond-haired _queen_ of sorts still carried her love struck expression. Zastin nodded.

"Yes, I am sure Master Rito will be thrilled by the surprise!" Zastin sounded a bit more excited then he should be. Rito never did much like surprises.

Haruna yawned softly and stretched her form out. Her muscles rippled under Rito's fingers which nearly caused him to lose attention the by growing distraction in his boxers. Lala sat up and rubbed at her eyes sleepily and it had worked to fully draw Rito's attention as the stray motion in his peripheral startled him.

"Mau!" Celine leapt onto the bed and latched herself onto the side of Rito's head. The male could only shout and flop back against his pillow. Haruna had flinched at Rito's sudden shout. Lala, who had a better vantage point, giggled into her hand.

"Celine-chan!" the pink-haired queen cooed. "Good morning!" Celine nuzzled her _mama's_ head and was finally pulled off. Rito gasped for breath, but he was relieved that it was only Celine.

Lala held out her arms, obviously unabashed she was nude. The plantling leapt into Lala's arms and buried her face into the Queen's breasts happily. Rito was used to the sight, but that did not mean he was _unbothered _by it. Haruna giggled when Rito hugged against her form with an exasperated exhale because she could feel how _bothered_ he was by it which added atop his earlier affections.

"Rito..." Haruna whispered and squirmed to show him. The King-still-in-training shot up into a sitting position. He pulled the comforter over his lap.

"Did you come to greet Rito?" Lala asked the plant girl as she gently nuzzled her nose to Celine's cheek.

"Mau!" Celine cheered and turned to hold out her arms to her mama. Rito smiled weakly, heart still racing a bit. He waited for Haruna to climb off the bed before he stood and took the plant girl into his arms. He supposed there was no choice but to get up for the day.

He settled Celine on his hip and walked behind Haruna as she moved the gather their toiletries to wash up for the morning.

"I guess I'll come with you guys today. Zastin really left me nothing to do and staying stuck inside on my first time off from training in a while, inside, seems like a waste." He grabbed his items from Haruna and would walk toward the door that led to the bathing room.

"Oh?" Lala responded curiously. She did not go to the university like the rest of them because she spent much of her time working in her labs. The Devilukian seemed distraught by this information, but she did not show it. "It's going to be a treat for everyone!" Lala exclaimed. After all she could not hog Rito's attention from everyone else. Rito was still unaware Lala did not attend, so it seemed.

They continued to chat about their time schedules for the day so they could meet properly. Haruna explained her duties and classes and would remind Rito of the twins', Mea and Yami's differing schedules. He had a bit to remember, but Haruna assured she and Yui would be around the university campus the most.

When they made their way into the bathing room Rito found his vision clouded by the fog of the heated water's steam and his senses garbled by the murmurs of the girls. The voices stopped a moment and those already present in the bath turned their heads to Rito, Lala and Haruna. Lala was already nude so skipped over toward the others and happily waved. Cheerful good mornings and well wishing spread among the active ladies in waiting. Haruna patted Rito's shoulder. He looked back to her curiously. His dark-haired affection pulled her lips back in a warm, comforting smile.

"Welcome home." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she too went off to join the others and wash up.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	7. My King

**Chapter 7: My King**

Rito sighed contently as he soaked in the tub with the girls. Mikan had eventually come to join them, but did not stay long, she had plenty of lunchboxes to make to keep her occupied. Celine was being particularly clingy with her mama and was settled against Rito's chest in the tub as the others all seemed to calmly converse, but the Devilukian King knew better. He had his eyes closed, a washcloth over his forehead as the girls bickered, but not harshly so. Celine leaned against her mama's chest, babbling. It was hard to comprehend, but Rito understood it fine enough, which sometimes surprised Momo, but only deepened her obsession with her new king. Nana, always irritated that her sister could so easily express her affections, unabashedly, for Rito, would call her lewd and dirty for letting her '_face think out loud'_ which often created a back and forth between the twins.

Yui found herself always having to step in and settle them, which turned the twins attacks to her. _Old cat lady_ was their favorite insult toward the black-haired mistress. Yui blushed at the troublesome pair. How dare they! She was older then them and she should be respected as their senpai! Yui smirked. She was _bigger_ than them. The twins were still quite small, compared to the other girls, not quite loli given their _assets, _but Yui was much taller then they were. She pursed her lips and stood up in the tub. The black-haired feline aficionado allowed her lips to pull back in a Cheshire grin. The twins squeaked and turned to flee, but Yui reached down to wrap her arms around them both. The twins cried out in pleasure, faces red from the bath as Yui's left hand took hold of Momo's left breast and Nana's right.

The others laughed softly as the twins were molested into submission by the usually reserved Yui's angered...hands. Rito stood and sighed. It was kind of hard being in the bath any longer, especially with Haruna and Lala at either of his side just rubbing against him. When they laughed the water moved... his eyes wandered. With Celine in arm he climbed out, apologizing as he had promised he would help Mikan with breakfast. Mikan would blush and follow Rito out of the washroom. She was happy that he would so openly come help her, though thinking about it that seemed a silly thing to be happy about. Maybe it was something else she wanted from all this...

There she was though, in the kitchen. Rito helped her pack the lunches, and he has come to understand how much trouble Mikan goes through making food for everyone, and how smart she was. To be able to remember everyone's favorite food... he felt awful that he would never be able to remember something like that. Mikan has been doing this for several years now. Of course she would be the resident expert. She has taught Momo and Nana a thing or two so they could assist her occasionally in the kitchen. The twins easily fell behind the imoutou's working speed. Even as Rito helped her, being used to the kitchen at some point, easily fell behind. Mikan sighed and picked up his slack. The king chuckled nervously.

"It's been a while..." Rito murmured as he ran his hand through his still wet hair. Mikan blushed softly. Rito was always so handsome, and gentle. She would never love anyone as much as she loved her onii-san... She shook her head and turned back to her work.

"Always so silly... _onii-san."_ She whispered to herself, not yet brave enough to say it so openly. Rito looked to her, the last bit of her words unintelligible. He chuckled and did his best to continue working. Celine stayed close to her mama, begging for bites and Rito, of course, would sneak her tastes, only to get scolded by Mikan when he was finally caught.

Zastin waited at the airport, nervously watching the time. The gates soon spilled with people disembarking from their trips and poured into the terminal. In the distance two, familiar, green-haired and white-haired figures caught his attention. He cleared his throat and held up his sign. Those that stood near him with name signs of their charges, stared at the tall, armored man nervously. They did not stare because he was tall, and armored, but because he was a well known figure. He was the Knight of the Devilukian Family. There were always rumors surrounding the Devilukians. Be it that the alien family sought to enslave humanity, or take all of her resources, they were never good rumors.

The tall, white-haired Devilukian male stood with a sign in hand. On the white square poster board Ren and Run's names were messily scrawled upon the surface in kanji and Devilukian. Those around him were much shorter in comparison. The men, who were clearly Japanese, felt intimidated by the Devilukian. Good things never came of a Devilukian's presence. No one dared to say a word because of the knowledge that they were the current, supposed, rulers of the universe.

All around the terminal were various shops, where people exiting the planes would grab a cup of coffee or a souvenir from their journey. The dull hum of the engines could be heard through the thick, weather proof glass of the sitting area. The benches were filled end to end with travelers, many not of the human persuasion. Earth had become a hub for many a curious alien who were once only able to associate Earth with primitive locals and shady black market dealings that were typically outlawed by the rest of the universe.

Earth was rich with culture and art not found on other planets. Because Earth was still young, by compare, it had not met the fate many other planets in the outer reaches had faced, such as social shifting wars and the utter decimation of one's history due to political reformations. By compare to the rest of the universe Earth was socially advanced in which it held a strong market toward its culture and art. Regardless of the wars fought, they would always manage to keep a piece of their history, through their words or paintings.

Ren and Run finally left the marked terminal and made their way to the luggage pickups. The siblings had arrived from the Americas after Run completed her tour of concerts. Ren was stuck with carrying all of the luggage as they made their way to the exits. It was not hard to spot Zastin, as he stood out in full, Devilukian armor. It was no easy task disembarking the plane though. Run's popularity was often stifling and the terminals were overfull with fans of all ages and nationalities. She and Ren barely snuck through.

"Zastin-san!" Run called out as she hurried to the Knight, who needn't a sign to begin with. Zastin was quick to bow and greet the siblings.

"How was your trip Ren-sama, Run-sama?" Ever the chivalrous and dutiful knight Zastin freed Ren of the over-encumbering baggage. "Please, this way, the limousine awaits." Zastin led on.

"It is so wonderful to be back in Japan." Run cheered, though Ren was less than agreeable with his sister's joy as the plane ride aggravated him. He didn't see why he had to wear a stupid disguise seeing as he was not the idol.

"Yes, everyone will be excited by your return and the news." Zastin said as he loaded the Tenjouin limo. "Also Sak- Lady Tenjouin has offered her services for today, to ensure you arrive safely back at the manor." Zastin pulled open the car door and bowed politely.

Run was excited, though Ren has been behaving negatively about the arrangement. He was unable to see the point, as they were only childhood friends and never anything more, not even in a political sense.

"Ren you have been irritated ever since mother has spoken to us about it, why can't you be happy!" Run complained as she settled in her seat. Ren scoffed and crossed his arms, behaving as disagreeable as ever. She would never understand his reasoning.

"What is the mater, Run-san?" Saki would ask, obviously not fully aware as to the arrangements being spoken of. Run looked over to the blonde-haired heiress and crossed her hands in her lap.

"Well I wanted to be with Rito-san, and Lala had offered me to be part of his harem, but unfortunately my kingdom does not allow for me to leave the throne empty by joining Rito-san's harem like that, but my mother has agreed that if I keep the family's name, and marry Rito-san properly we can continue to live as we are." Run spoke warmly of the contract between Gid and her mother, but Rito was completely unaware of the contract.

It was not as if he would _deny_ Run of her affections, but this could, politically, cause him a great deal of strife as it has fallen on him to take care of not only his harem but Earth and Deviluke.

"I see," Saki began. "But what of Ren-san?" It was troubling to see him left out. Her question caused Run to laugh, which startled Saki. How could Run be so cruel to her brother's situation?

"Oh don't worry about him," She wiped a tear from her face. "He has been going out with Kyouko-san, there is no doubt where his affections lie, but this is why I cannot understand why he is so upset about _**my**_ arrangement!"

As the car continued down the highway Zastin, Saki, Rin and Aya looked to Ren in question. The male's cheeks were flushed a deep red as he tried to battle off their stares. He ground his teeth and balled his fist, but soon he was unable to take the scrutiny.

"Because she's _**my**_ sister, and if I didn't worry than who would? That Rito is a greedy beast that just collects women!" How could they even agree with this, how could his mother? Devilukians were _never_ faithful to their wives and were always caught with mistresses or lovers. It was irresponsible and a waste of resources, after all were from Memorze where resources were very limited. It was sort of adorable that Ren cared...

At the University Rito and the girls would arrive. Lala stayed home, rather dejected she would be unable to spend the day with Rito. The inventor found herself unable to concentrate on her notes. The table she worked at was filled end to end with books and notes, scribbled in the former-princess' elegant script. She sat there with her laptop open, Peke in her lap. Lala had wrapped her arms around Peke and allowed her chin to settle on the robot's head as she stared upon the blank document of her computer.

"Why don't you just ask him Lala-sama?" Peke questioned, worried about her mistress' sullen behavior. Lala smiled weakly and squeezed Peke gently.

"It's okay Peke, he just got home...I don't want to spoil it for him." The Devilukian Queen offered. Peke sighed. Rito was not that dense, still?

Rito was fine wandering the University. The principal tried to brown-nose his way into Rito's good graces by offering him free run of the school and speaking highly of their students and how everyone works hard in the school. The principal clearly hoped for grants and donations from the King. Rito politely accepted his invitation into the school, none-the-wiser of course.

Rito sat in the student council's room. It did not surprise him that Yui was president, though it did surprise him that she was still as tough as ever. He sat with his legs kicked up, earbuds in and his game being driven away under his thumbs. He would peek up occasionally from the screen when Yui would enter or leave the room. The other council members were scared of going near him. They heard the rumors about the Devilukians trying to take over Earth, and some just wanted the money he was claimed to be worth. Rito looked up form his game, wholly expecting Yui, but was surprised to see Mea lurking the council's door.

"Oh! Rito-sama~" The weapon smirked. "I wasn't expecting you here." Rito offered a nervous laugh, because she was quite aware he was, more or less, hiding out in the council room because he drew too much attention downstairs and in the lounges.

"What's up Mea?" He questioned. Mea smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked around the arranged seating to where Rito sat: in Yui's chair. The look in her eye was very _catty_. It was likely she had outdone herself to get in here, because he was _pretty _sure that Yui locked the door behind her.

"I just came to check on you Rito-san." Mea spoke with a gentle, caring tone, but as her hand traveled up Rito's propped leg, he was immediately aware of her ulterior motives.

Rito moved to sit back. He lowered his legs so Mea no longer had a target, but she followed him. The dark-haired girl leaned her hands on the arms of the chair so she was able to lean her face closely to his. Her braid of hair fell into his lap, which caused him to jump a bit from the weight. It was not heavy, so to speak, but he was not expecting the force.

"Rito-san, I thought since everyone is too busy," And by busy she meant in the middle of their lessons, "I could keep you company." The weapon was easily able to slip out of class without worry and little notice. A trip to the bathroom here, a stroll to the nurse's office there...

Before Rito could set down his game and convince Mea to head back to class she leaned her face forward so their lips met rather forcefully. Mea reveled in it. The weapon indulged in thoughts of being touched by Rito so perversely. Her onee-chan knew not what she was missing, but at the same time Mea did not seem to fully understand Yami's reasons. Mea moaned into Rito's mouth, and any protest he had about her actions had died with the taste of her tongue. Mea gasped when she felt Rito's hands cup the backs of her legs. She had raised her leg to settle herself on his lap, but the sweet delight of her tongue rolling in his mouth had distracted her from that task.

Rito's eyes nervously watched the door. Mea unlocked it and that left him in a vulnerable position. Rito was not concerned about how Mea seemed to be so infatuated with him, but when it risked the sanctity of Yui's council room, well he had to step up. He took hold of her legs to push her off his lap. Her mouth was so warm as he molded his into hers, but they had to part. As he did he felt a chill run down his spine. The two's lips, though parted, still connected by a strand of their broken kiss. The sight made him uncomfortable as the thought of her wet mouth on his again ma- actually his pants did not tighten, which was odd. He looked down and saw the reason. Mea had taken initiative and undid his pants with the end of her transformed braid.

"Yaa...Rito-san, so ecchi." Mea called out in faux embarrassment.

"Mea!" he scolded and moved to zip himself back up, but his wrists were quickly bound by the weapon's hair. "Mea! Cut that out!" He looked to the door. Mea followed his gaze and smirked.

"Don't worry Rito-san, I am a trained assassin... " That had nothing to do with this, and she knew it! Mea reached down between Rito's legs and pulled apart his zipper so she could reach her hands into his pants and reveal that infamous Kingly device of pleasure. "Ah, Rito-san, I can assure you I only want your tongue all over me, but..."

Rito stared at her. "But...?" Why did he even ask? He could not stop this even for _several_ reasons, and none of them involved him not wanting this.

"But you work so hard, let me relieve you." There was no question in that statement, or even a suggestion. Mea smirked as she lowered herself under the table and took Rito with her. That mouth that had previously been latched onto Rito's, and that tongue that had invaded his mouth, now invaded elsewhere.

Mea smirked. Revenge tasted _so_ very sweet. She knew very well how troublesome this was for Rito, and anyone else that may catch him in this situation, but it was troublesome for her to deal with Yami's temper tantrums, just because she does not allow herself to wallow in the pleasure of Rito's touch. Ah, but touching him was _just_ as nice. Rito struggled in the grip of her hair and with Mea's concentration elsewhere it was quite east for him to break free.

This startled the killer. She never lost her concentration, but around Rito and his skin it made her want nothing more than to be covered from head to toe in his devious touch. Mea had been startled enough to make motion to move back and openly complain of his inability to just accept his punishments, but found herself unable with Rito's hand dug into her hair. The weapon did not understand, but it did the trick. She moaned out, unsure if it was protest from him overpowering her while in this state of mind, or the fact that he was able to.

Mea felt the sting of a tear rush down her cheek, which she found strange, but had no time to consider the emotional response before she felt her senses double. Every motion Rito made spurred on her endeavors and doubled the pleasure she felt from touching his most vulnerable appendage. Rito leaned forward and dug the pads of his fingers against her scalp. Her hair was silky to the touch, and her skin smooth. She clearly took good care of herself, but considering that this hair of hers was also a weapon, it should have not surprised him.

What did surprise both involved, was his aggressiveness to the situation. He was a little mad Mea was so assertive in such a situation, but his body refused to show any self control. He heard Mea's muffled moans and it only made it that much harder. His flatter tail began to twitch as his abdomen tightened. His mind was a bit blank at this point, so when his tail twisted and forced its way into the shirt of Mea's uniform, he was clearly troubled. The king was unable to control the feeling in his groin. The spade of the tail seemed to twist and shift into almost a tiny hand that molded itself around the weapon's breast. It had snaked beneath the bra and now took advantage of the weapon's supple breasts. A twist in motion and she cried out, which made him feel even better.

This was all he needed, but it was only the edge of where he needed to be. He had to reach the end, or else he would get caught, but little did he know he was already caught by a pair of watching eyes from the door. It was clear that the King had company. The tables were high off the ground and Mea had no cover from where she knelt between the King's legs. Rito's lewd acts were watched, at least for a time, but the red-faced spy made a mad dash when the male neared his limit.

By the end of it, Rito was pissed, to say the least. Mea was scolded as she buttoned up her uniform shirt. She of-handedly wondered how Rito's hands snaked down there so quickly in his position, but the memory she held was divine.

"Mea! Are you listening?" Mea smiled and nodded. She allowed her arms to cross behind her.

"Rito-san was delicious! I regret nothing!" And she dashed off... Rito stood there, defeated by not only his libido, but Mea's. Damn it all! He slumped into Yui's seat, feeling a bit dirty...mostly due to the fact that Mea won. Yui walked into the room as Mea passed down the hall.

"Rito, is everything alright?" She asked, concerned she perhaps left him alone too long. "Would you like to get lunch with me?" Rito ran his hand through his hair and stood. He adjusted his sleeveless vest as he turned a smile to Yui.

"Of course." The King escorted one of his precious harem to the cafeteria.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	8. King of the Hill

**Chapter 8: King of the Hill**

Rito happily talked with Yui as he walked with her to the cafeteria. The noise of the roaming students seemed to fade away as the king made his way through the crowd. Entire paths were parted from the sea of students as Rito and the fearsome student council president marched forward, at least that was how their minds seemed to proportion the situation. He took notice of how they avoided not only him, but Yui. Rito was not ignorant of how people treated him. With rumors of the Devilukians being a rather violent and disagreeable bunch when they are not in charge, well of course if he takes the Devilukian throne he would be subject to similar rumors. He sighed deeply at the thought. It was not himself he was worried about, but what the girls could suffer with such negligent rumors running amuck.

A hand settled on Rito's arm which caused him to glance up, a solemn expression painting the emotions on his features. When he turned his eyes to the individual that had grasped him with a clear, vital need to garner his attention he came only upon the face of his dear Yui. She had a strong, serious expression.

"Rito, do not regret the choices you made in life, but instead, happily accept them." Though she spoke with a stalwart honesty, she could not directly admit to such embarrassing things. Even still he could clearly hear in her words: _We love you, no matter what._ Rito smiled that bright, goofy smile they had all seemed to fall in love with.

"No idea why I was worried." He was a king now and he had responsibilities. He had to look and act the part now.

Soon the pair arrived at a rather raucous table and Rito could only guess the occupants as they loudly made clear their joy of his arrival. Nana and Momo sat side by side, the sisters amidst an argument of who had more this-and-that in their bento, and how fond the benevolent Mikan was of the other. Haruna glanced up as Yui arrived with Rito, her chopsticks pressed to her lips.

"Ah, Yui, Rito." Haruna called out. Yui smiled warmly and went to sit beside Haruna, and Rito at her other side. "How was your day?" The former super-athlete questioned. Yui let out a sigh and set her record book on the table.

"It was an exhausting day. I am looking forward to this meal revitalizing my energy." The two girls continued to talk, Rito happily listening in on their conversation.

"Konbanwa minna-san~" Mea's voice rang out from the distance as she skipped into the lunchroom with more company, company one would not have expected to appear at this time of day.

Rito could not help the shiver that coursed through his spine. He still felt rather guilty about defiling Yui's room. He had yet to admit to that shortcoming, lest bind unnecessary stress to Yui's already crippling burden. Rito slowly glanced over his shoulder, only to see that Mea had brought, though more like dragged, Yami along. The older weapon was a bit reluctant. At this time she was usually in the science building studying, reading books and helping out. Yami's displeasure was openly plastered on her face, the scowling-pout a bit too cute, more so than he had expected from Yami. The blonde weapon glared in Rito's direction, the king too long in his admiration for how adorable such a dangerous person could be.

"Yuuki Rito, you are behaving exceptionally brave today..." She responded in a flat, threatening tone that Rito all-too-easily recognized.

His mind raced through all the possible retorts he could offer, or he could simply look away. Many of these responses would bode negatively for him.

"Gomen, Yami's expression was cute, did Mea drag you away from the Science Building?" He asked, brushing the back of his head. Yami opened her mouth to respond, but was a bit surprised.

Everyday he grew a bit braver around her. Was it because she was losing her touch, or he was getting stronger? She practiced everyday, but it seemed that the rumors of human adaptability was not so far out-blown as she had once believed. She looked to the ground, a bit annoyed that she could no longer rile him up as easily as she used to. Maybe she found pleasure in his irritation, or maybe it sheltered her strange obsession with her target. Regardless, she was annoyed, even more so with her _sister._

"Yes." Yami was able to exhale over her shy-seeming nod.

"But onee-chan~," Mea teased. "We get to have lunch with everyone today, and who knows maybe you'll-" Before Mea was able to speak out on her perverted thoughts a threatening fist formed in Yami's hair. The younger weapon giggled and sprang out of reach, settling between Momo and Nana, hugging closely her dear friends. One a warm-hearted companion she could speak to, the other one she could share her ecchi thoughts without being so harshly judged!

Yami muttered her dislike for ecchi people and sat down with great reluctance. Rito chuckled a bit, but was relieved that Yami did not seem uncomfortable sitting with them in public, though he wondered if she had ever been embarrassed by them? No she was just shy, and afraid of being abandoned was she not?

It was hard for Yami. She was not only an alien on whatever planet she traveled to, but she was feared by everyone and everything. Had she lost her heart because of the reason she was born, or the experiences that proved those foul reasons right?

One was not _born_ evil, but Yami was _created. _It was frightening if one considered the implication of something so _surreal. _Born to end the lives of others. It was something that would drive any other mad, but Yami had taken the other, more heady burden of sealing all the emotions she had earned in her early life and drove forward because dying was not an option for one that was not 'alive'. She was a weapon.

It was painful, knowing. Rito felt grievous for wishing he had never known. It was easier to remain blissfully ignorant of the trials Yami had to suffer to become what she was. There they were trying to change her back to the person she had been born to be, from the weapon she had learned to behave as. Never asking questions and always following her master's will. Even in that aspect Yami had a level of willpower that only came with one who had _lived._

_Do not stop living, for their sake Yami._

Curious eyes watched as the King and his harem sat to eat. A smile drew upon their features before they hurried away, only rushing because they dare not face the king after witnessing him at his weakest! Certainly that came with some sort of morbid price to pay for catching the King of Deviluke and Earth, quite literally: with his pants down. There was much work to be done, but lunch was also something to be had before one continued to knock on the door of the mystery of the human Genome.

It was what the Science Building had currently been funded to discover. An unknown, and alien source, had provided a grant to study the inherent adaptability of the human Deoxyribonucleic acid, the building blocks that mapped the genome of every living being on earth.

Humans were an oddity of the universe. They were fleshy, and had no physical strength relative to their animal cousins. Many aliens, advanced in nature, had retained many physical attributes of their primitive evolutionary states. It was why Devilukians were born with tails and monstrous strength, where as Memorzians could form two beings from a single individual to reduce the usage of resources. Humans were weak, they died easily, and could barely handle the extremes of their own planet.

What made them so defined and able to survive as long as they did?

_Adaptability._

Their genome was amazing where it could turn on and off its own genetic material if it meant surviving a generation. It was capable of tempering its own, already formed, solid bone matter to become stronger, more dense and capable in battle. The mind could learn to communicate with those already long since dead, or the universe itself. The human body and mind was indispensable because it could be combined with any and all other already existing genomes that exist in the vast universe. The human genome could very well end the endangerment of hundreds, thousands of alien races.

Humans were violent, stupid and primitive by compare, but they could _literally_ survive anything given the time to experience it and burn the memory into their very genes. They were the kings atop the hill when it came to survivability.

It easily explained how a human became the King of Devilukians, so the humans have proclaimed with these new discoveries. There were still those who mistook the scientific revelations for hints of gene-therapy. For the hundreds that believed he excelled in the human spirit, there were thousands in their place that were assured he was manipulating his God-given genetics with that of heretical alien scum. The Science Building was given the funding and, more than anything, they wanted to see for themselves just what kind of _person_ the Devilukian King truly was.

Was he a force to be reckoned with, or did he mooch off the Queen's name?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Lala spent the better half of the day in her lab with Peke. The costume bot floated behind her master with worry. Lala has not been her usual self. Her notes, though clear and descriptive, were written at a sluggish pace with almost no flourish which the bot had grown used to seeing in her.

"Lala-sama..." Peke's synthesizer lisped her master's name, a hint of worry in her learnt intelligence. There was no answer from the Devilukian Queen. "Lala-sama." Peke called with more intent.

Lala was drawn from her thoughts with a start. Emerald eyes turned to Peke in question. The bot could clearly see her master's lack-luster orbs fill her heart with a loneliness she had not seen since Rito had his accident. It still sometimes ached the queen, but sleeping beside him had brought back that warmth she felt when they were in Highschool and drowned those miserable nightmares.

It had been her fault, because it had been the failure of her invention that caused him to...

_Tadaima!_

A voice called from downstairs. It was Rito! Lala quickly wiped her eyes. She jumped from her seat and shuffled into her house slippers. As she ran toward her lab's door she grabbed her lab coat and threw it over her shoulders. Her pink shirt only went down to her stomach, and her skirt was barely a fit over her rounded hips. Peke felt despair for her mistress, but she had not been given a proper chance to complain. Maybe she would scold Rito for his insensitivity? It seemed Zastin was completely incapable of this!

Lala hurried down the steps, but soon her happy features were extinguished and she came upon the news.

"You have to go again?" Haruna sadly asked as Nana and Momo hurried off after removing their shoes in the ganken. Yui scolded them for being so insensitive, but she was ignored. The black-haired cat-lover carried Celine on her hip and looked to Rito with pity.

"Where to this time?" Though Yui's question sounded harsh, she was worried, and troubled by his sudden announcement. Rito shook his head to abate their worry. Celine reached out to her "mother" and whined.

"Not far, just to the station later to help Zastin with some publicity thing." All he knew was he was going to meet an idol. He reached out and pulled a squirming Celine from Yui's arms.

"Mau?" Celine reached up and pulled at her mama's cheeks, which made Rito chuckle.

"No Celine-chan, I'll be home after. I don't have to leave until after supper." He assured. With that it seemed the plantling was happy and she wriggled to be put to the floor. When Rito set her down she dashed off to head to the garden and play.

Haruna clapped her hands together and smiled. "I'll help Mikan with dinner, that way we can all add a little something to your meal." She turned her head to Yui. "Right Yui?" Yui blushed when she was suddenly brought into the conversation.

"O-of course, isn't it obvious?" She still was not very honest, but her blushing cheeks always were. Haruna took Yui's hand and dragged her away. Rito offered them a smile. The women looked to each other and giggled softly. Their dear Rito will never change, no matter how powerful he got.

From the top of the steps, near the entrance to her lab, Lala watched Rito as he interacted with them. He seemed content. His tail had curled up into his back pocket, a habit he has taken to because he held habit of smashing it into objects and doors. Rito looked over to Lala, but she had been too busy staring at him with a smile on her face, one she had not meant to let shine through in her solemn thoughts. Rito slowly walked toward the newly-crowned doll of royalty, but she did not seem to realize the reality of the situation.

"Lala, you okay?" He laughed. Lala jumped a bit and blushed as she let out a nervous chuckle and knocked her fist against her head.

"Gomen Rito, I was just admiring how you've matured." She was always honest about her thoughts. There was no reason to hide them. She had no shame when it came to her love for him, there never had been. Rito ascended the steps until he was face-to-face with Lala.

Lala blinked her eyes, focusing on how close Rito had come to her.

"I heard you've been working hard Lala, can I see some of the new weapons?" He asked, but that was not what he really wanted to see. No he knew he just wanted to spend time with Lala, when he had already been able to spend it with the others, all day.

Lala seemed a bit disappointed, but as long as she spent time with Rito, she supposed it was enough. She asked too much of him, and he deserved more seeing as they caused him so much _trouble_ back in their earlier days. The Queen led her King to her lab. Peke was seated on Lala's desk, holding a compact disc in her hands. She had been staring at her reflection in wonder, at least until her mistress re-entered the room.

"Lala-sama!" Peke paused as Rito stepped in behind her and slid the door closed. "Ah...Rito-sama..." She added with a a clear tone of unpleasantness. The king chuckled nervously at the bot's reaction. She was always so honest, for a machine.

"I'm back Peke!" Lala giggled and removed her coat, placing it back on its hanger.

The two looked over her designs. Rito silently admired how so much more mature Lala had become. He partly knew it was the guilt she must have felt from his accident. He did not see it as Lala's fault though. It was purely of his own volition that he had gone in to rescue Yami. He was the only one to blame for his terrible luck. Or was it perhaps kami playing a trick on him? Regardless he soon found his hand brushing through Lala's hair.

The pink-haired queen leaned back and glanced up at Rito questioningly. Rito offered her a smile as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle, butterfly kiss on her lips. Lala scrunched her nose and giggled when he pulled back.

"What was that for?" She wondered. Rito shrugged.

"Although I'm proud you have improved your inventions, I am happier to see that doing this still makes you smile." He pulled her head against his body and held her lovingly.

Lala felt her heart jump. She loved how he made her feel so happy with his kind and honest words. Peke was, honestly, surprised at Rito's initiative.

"Thank you Rito..." She nuzzled into his abdomen before she wrapped her around his torso. Rito smirked and before Lala could react she squeaked out when her king hoisted her off her seat and into his arms.

He plopped down in her seat and sat his precious queen on his lap, cradling her gently, like a babe. She looked into his eyes and watched as his cheeks pulled up in his tender smile. Their foreheads met as they both released a chuckle. Rito pressed his lips to hers before he snuggled her closer.

"I'll make it up to you Lala." She was confused by his sudden proclamation. He smirked and allowed his cheek to press to hers, the queen immediately rubbing cutely against him like a cat. "I'll spend more time with all of you... because I love you." He admitted without an ounce, nor a speck of hesitation.

"I love you too Rito, and everyone else as well!" She squeezed him tight. They spend the rest of their time snuggling and Lala happily going over everything she did today, for him, and for everyone to live happily under the Devilukian name.

"Dinner time!" Mikan called.

Lala squealed and jumped out of Rito's lap. "Come on Peke!" Lala was nude, her face a bit red from making out with Rito. The king chuckled and moved to stand, watching as Peke formed around her mistress into her customary "Magical Lala Suit". Rito was glad she never changed, though she had matured... what made Lala, Lala had stayed.

As they walked out of the lab Lala giggled into her hand. "I've never seen a tail do that Rito~" She winked and hovered down the steps into the dining area. Rito blushed. He tucked his hand into his pocket as he descended the steps and rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand.

What had he done...? Curious.

He looked to his tail as he snaked the spade-tip back into his back pocket. He could already hear some of the girls at it...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	9. A King for His Empire

**Chapter 9: A King for His Empire**

Rito sat together with his family at dinner. He looked around and could easily see how much he has missed over his time away. They had developed and it was like looking into the faces of new people, people he never had the opportunity to meet. If he looked at the situation in reverse it was pretty much the same when they looked to him, at least he believed. He was not the same as he was when he was in highschool. He was a king now and has responsibilities when it came not only to the girls, but to an entire kingdom built by the father of her love. He watched as they happily ate.

Celine sat in his lap, using her chopsticks like a proper four-year-old should. Rito smiled down at her, his hand gently caressing his daughter's hair. That was what Celine was. She was his precious daughter and he her irreplaceable mama. The thought made him chuckle. The bright-eyed plantgirl looked up, her chopsticks pressed partway into her mouth. She offered a curious coo to her mama, who only smiled and kissed the side of her head. Celine cheered happily at the affection and continued to hungrily down her meal.

Beside Rito sat Lala and Haruna, the ones he shared his bed with. It was not that he favored them, but they were his first. The others did not mind, because Lala and Haruna had earned that place. They had never doubted him and had always loved him even before they knew who the real Rito was. The newly appointed king looked to Lala who caught Rito's gaze. She blushed and looked down into her rice bowl. Momo and Nana looked up, Momo immediately cooing at the pair.

"Did onee-san get a bit of fun with Rito before dinner?" The teasing princess moved her hand over her mouth to hide the Cheshire smile, tickled in fancy by the prospect of she getting the same treatment soon enough. The pair were clearly not in the bedroom which meant Rito had interesting tastes, as a King of Deviluke should!

Nana blushed and glared at her sister. "M-momo! We're at the dinner table!" The sibling asserted. Momo snickered a light snort of laughter. "W-waht's so funny?" Nana hated being teased by her sister, but why did she have to be such a perv? Rito was not a beast like she made everyone think! He was nice and although he had a bit of an ego, he always did his best to stick to his proclamations.

She was not a prude like Momo liked to say, but what girl wanted to be like that, like Momo believed...? Not everyone was ecchi like her and wanted to be taken in some weird place. Nana was a princess at heart, the kind that dreamt of being whisked away by a prince from a far off kingdom seeking to overturn her father's tyranny! Not that her father was a terrible king, he just needed a break sometimes. Rito had been the only person he seemed to honestly accept or even give a chance. Daddy trusted Rito and the human male was not just a collection of empty words.

Rito's father was a brilliant poet who wrote epics that sold hundreds of millions of manga yearly. He was also an accomplished artist and a honest, determined man. Rito's mother was no slouch either. She was a savvy saleswoman with a brain that would pin down any military tactician when it came to planning, plotting and making her ideas work. He had gained the best of both words it seemed. Rito was a determined romantic and Nana wanted a proper moment with him, not some tawdry turn of a page in her sister's ecchi books. Honestly it was unnerving. Nana wanted a moment with Rito that was romantic, dashing – but it was so embarrassing...

Celine looked up to her mama, worried about her leaving tonight. Celine was young and did not understand everything the adults talked about, nor did she see things in the same ways they did. She giggled cheerfully at Nana and Momo neesan's games. They were always lively and it made mama smile. She really hoped mama did not have to leave. She was really afraid mama would not come back again.

_Celine loves mama Yui and Haruna Yui, and Mikan neesan is great! She knows mama is not that kind of mama but because mama loved Celine so much she was able to grow big and strong! Mama was happy being with everyone, and Celine wanted her to stay because when mama was away all that time Celine could not find her in the house._

_I reached up to mama and showed her my bowl was empty, because Celine wanted more food. The thinking of the sad things made her tummy hurt like she was hungry. Mama pet my head and took the bowl away. Was it bath time? No Celine took a bath. I called out to Mama and grabbed her hand, wanting to show her something important._

"What is it Celine-chan?"

_Just follow mama! I managed to lead mama to my patch and showed her where I'll stay waiting for her._

"Celine-chan..." Rito chuckled picking her up off the ground, to the plant girl's surprise. Lala, Yui, Nana and Momo followed Rito and Celine, while the others helped Mikan in the kitchen.

He understood. They told him what she went through. The separation anxiety must have taken its toll on the girl. It was like when Mikan was first left with Rito when their mom and dad had to be off for work. He recognized that look, that pain. He hugged Celine and turned so she was facing the house.

"Celine-chan," He began. "This is your house, and that is where you sleep. I know it was hard when I was gone, but you have everyone else to watch after you until I come back. And Celine-chan." He raised her up into the air so she could look down on his bright smile. "I will always fight to return to this place because I love all of you."

Though Celine did not understand the deeper meaning to his claim, the fact that her mama loved her and her sisters and other mamas... was all the little girl needed.

"_Mau! Mama!"_ Celine cheered and reached forward, only to be pulled and embraced by her mama. It did not take long for Celine to fall asleep and much too soon did Zastin arrive to pick up the Devilukian King in an unnecessary Motorcade, compliments of Tenjouin Saki.

Rito, reluctantly, handed off the sleeping Celine to Yui, who gave him a pitying look. A father was always reluctant to leave his little girl, one supposed. One by one he bid the girls farewell and entered the limo, guarded by the top Devilukain Knights. Zastin saluted the queens and mistresses.

"Worry not my queens, be assured Master Rito is in good hands! Be sure to watch the concert for he will be making a special public appearance." Zastin explained. Momo pushed to the front of the group, her arms crossed in usual suspicion.

"So a bit of PR play Zastin?" The devious princess cooed as she brushed her fingers over her lips. "If you are trying to keep Rito-sama from the home... it won't work. I won't let those aliens have what we've worked so hard to earn." The Devilukian princess offered a demonic glare at the knight who stammered and made a hasty retreat into the motorcade.

Rito sighed and only half listened as Zastin tried to explain the reason for his meeting with the Idol.

"Many fear you." The Knight pointed out obviously. "Doing this will show your friendliness toward Japanese culture." Though Zastin had a point, that would make a better point were he not already Japanese. Did people honestly seperate him that much? The king could not help but reach into his back pocket and pull out his tail. He would have to show them he was still Japanese first and Devilukian King second.

Rito silenced Zastin's banter by pulling his headset over his ears and blasting his music. The young King would lean back and take out his game system to show Zastin he was no longer attentive. He knew how these things went, and he hated them. Making girls cry because he did not want to marry them or go out with them. Telling the truth was becoming troublesome. Did Gid face these problems? No... Gid, from what he has seen was trouble incarnate.

Luckily for Rito they had arrived at the amphitheater. The show was due to start in about an hour. His motorcade pulled into the front and the king was met with the enthusiasm of both fans and enemies. The Devilukian Knights and human officers controlled the traffic of the crowds while the king casually strode into the VIP entrance. The Devilukian king was known to seem to be a very _cool _and _respectable_ fellow. Many thought it was the way Rito dressed and held himself that gave off that impression, but Rito had always been calm and easygoing. He had confidence in himself in everything he did, save for talking to girls where he fell short, yet somehow came out on top with all of the girls he loved in his life.

It was why things like this irritated him. Meeting these high priced dolls that only wanted fame and money rather than to substantially change the world into a better place. He felt it was an idols job to spread happiness through their music, but these new age singers spent the majority of their money on trinkets they would never use or need. It also annoyed them thy liked him for shallow reasons.

"In here Rito-sama." Zastin knocked on the idol's dressing room door, marked with little more than a star and stickers from that Magical Kyouko show. Rito sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he turned his golden eyes to the ground. He could not help but think about her in that moment. Zastin bowed as the door was opened. "Jewelria-sama, Rito-sama has arrived."

Rito blinked and looked up. His eyes would come upon the green-haired alien idol, loved around the inner galaxies: Run Elise Jewelria. She wore a pink bikini top that fit perfectly around her adult body. Her legs were shaded back behind the silk covering of a pair of pale, pink harem pants decorated with red and yellow beads that laced along her hips. She wore a headdress of beads that completed the outfit, likely her stage clothes. The Memorze looked to Rito shyly, letting her bright, pink eyes trace up to his face, which was now stained with a light dusting of pink.

"Run-chan..." Rito spoke, almost weak-kneed at the sight. "When did you get back?" He was not unhappy to see her, but he was assured that her tour would be another two months before she would make it back to earth. Zastin bowed.

"Rito-sama, I arranged for Jewelria-sama to return to earth earlier than scheduled." The knight explained. "You see when I told her you had returned to earth at an earlier date because of your fantastic accomplishments during your training, Jewelria-sama was ecstatic." Rito stared at Zastin. The king did not like surprises, but he really could not complain about this one.

Rito wished he was prepared though. At least bring her some flowers or a teddy. Something welcoming her home, and this greatly annoyed Rito about said _surprise_. He shot a glare at Zastin for not even considering bringing her something or at least warning him! The knight jumped a bit, knowing full well that Rito would get mad at the surprise. "A-ah, if you'll excuse me." Zastin made a hasty retreat.

Run giggled and offered Rito entry to her dressing room. Rito nervously rubbed the back of his head and walked in. Run closed the door behind him and folded her arms back as she skipped over to catch up to his side, which startled him. Looking down into her bright eyes she was so unassuming and never seemed to blame him for anything. He was sure she would have been mad at him for leaving for so long, without a word.

"Tadaima..." He murmured softly and reached up to pat the top of the idol's head. Run giggled and pushed against him roughly, embracing him in her usual manner. The king was knocked back onto the small couch that occupied her dressing room.

"Okaerinasai!" The Memorze girl giggled and snuggled into Rito's torso. He had become closer with Run over time. She was more than glad to join the run for his harem, and with the knowledge none of the girls were bothered with it he did not mind, as much, Run's affections. She was as expressive as Lala sometimes when it came to her feelings, though he thinks that Run was childish in many ways compared to Lala. It was likely due having to fight for her body and identity for so long.

Rito sat on the couch and listened to Run as she explained the tiff she and Ren had gotten into on the way over. It would seem Ren would never change, but he was glad he had found someone that suited him because the King was sure he would have had to beat the boy paralyzed if he kept flirting with Lala. He was stubborn and the beatings seemed to go through a wall with him. Rito was startled from his thoughts when Run pulled against him in a warm, loving hug.

"I missed everyone sooo much~!" She happily proclaimed before leaning back and looking up at Rito with her trademark wink. "But I missed Rito most!" Fans went wild for that wink, but Rito knew she was nothing but a tease.

He could not help but smile, but his eyes were soon drawn by that risque outfit. Run jumped, startled and looked behind her. Rito's brow raised when he felt his tail grabbed and lift from its place on the couch, though he was unsure when it had gotten out of his pocket in the first place.

"Oh wow!" Run exclaimed in awe as she stared at the appendage. "They weren't kidding! You really did change and grow a tail!" Rito chuckled weakly.

"I also became king..." He joked as her lack of mention to the recent turn of events. He watched Run pet the top of his spade while she held the tail in her grip.

"I suppose that's cool too." She murmured, lips curled into a grin and eyes squinted in cheer at the way his tail twitched as she pet it. "So Rito is like a idol too, only with way more power!" When he thought about it that way, it made sense. "I mean no matter how strong my songs are, you can always tell people what to do if they keep fighting, you know?" She giggled and leaned her head in to kiss his tail's spade.

Now his tail was not particularly sensitive, but that did not mean he could not feel her touch. His golden-brown eyes wandered down to Run's legs, clearly visible under the silk covering. She continued to talk, just happy he was there, listening. She missed Rito and was honestly in love with him.

"You know it's not just politics..." Run sadly said. Rito was pushed from his train of thoughts and looked up to the green-haired idol who had suddenly lost her cheerful glow.

"What? What are you talking about Run-chan?" He snaked his tail from her weakened grip and shifted his body so he now sat, completely facing her. She shook her head and settled her hands in her lap.

"I mean I'm the princess of Memroze, but that doesn't mean you have to marry me because the agreement..." She blushed and pressed her hands to her cheeks. This was a lot easier to talk about with Ren, but when facing Rito she felt so embarrassed. It felt as if she was proposing to him to date her or something. Not that she was afraid when she had asked him, but this was different. She was really part of his harem, at least under the table.

She could not be with him until they were officially together. She was a princess and not meant to be in some harem, some mistress. Hers was a place of power, it being no different for her brother. They were supposed to make friends with Lala and Ren eventually marry her, but Lala had other ideas at the time. Now it was her chance to be with the one she loved, but forcing it... "The concert is for us to officially recognize our – proposal, but you shouldn't feel as if its only because of our kingdoms..."

Rito twitched. Another thing Zastin failed to mention... He understood Run's obligations, and as much as Momo wanted the idol in the harem, she had her duties as a princess, just a Momo had her own. Rito looked to Run. She seemed so vulnerable. Rito smiled and leaned himself forward to kiss the girl's warm lips. Run was not expecting the kiss, but soon leaned into it. They would soon part, to Run's regret. All she wanted was to be with Rito, but she wanted him to understand she was not using her place to force this.

"It's okay." Rito whispered into the blushing idol's ear. "You're an adult, and don't need to sink to such petty things." She leaned forward, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear and his arm now settled by her leg, gripping the edge of the couch so he held his weight over her. "You came home because you wanted to be with me and the others again. You're the kind of idol I respect, the only one."

Run's heart began to race, feeling Rito so close. She shifted uncomfortably as her desire for him, which was always there, seemed to raise tenfold. Rito continued to offer her praise so she did not feel as if it was some conspiracy. It was Zastin's, just not hers, or his own. She would instinctively part her legs to let him sit closer, not ashamed or embarrassed around him.

Run was cute today, and he could not help but be drawn to his girls. He was always a bit nervous and unconfident when it came to women, but the women he loved honestly loved him back and he did his best to make them feel wanted and Run seemed to need him right now.

"You're not embarrassed are you Run-chan?" His chest was to hers, which was barely clothed by the bikini top. She tried to shake her head, but her shaky exhale made her lose concentration when she felt Rito settle himself between her legs. She was anything but embarrassed. She was, in fact, touched. She was respected by Rito? She had become an idol in the first place so she could garner his attention, but nothing seemed to work. She continued to sing in the hopes that, one day, her Siren songs would draw him in. She eventually began to enjoy singing and performing. She was an addict to attention, which was likely something suffered from Lala having more fun with Ren when they were younger and always being pushed back by her more dominant brother.

She just wanted a way to escape. Rito's lips allowed her a brief opening into her retreat when he began to trace the flesh of her neck. She exhaled and squeaked when his hand came over her chest and filled her with a warmth she had never experienced. "Ah-" She gasped into his ear. "Rito... is this something –a king should do?" She did not want to stop but he had an image to take care of, one he had grown from little more than the courage he carried when it came to protecting them.

"It's a king's duty to see to his empire, Princess Run." He whispered into the skin of her neck as he reached down and hooked his thumbs into the band of her harem pants and pulled the silk folds down until he was able to slip them off her legs. Run did not fight to hide herself from Rito.

"I wouldn't mind being one of Rito's queens, they say you're always – you. Which I guess is why we fell in love with you in the first place." Run's sentence would end in a squeak when Rito settled himself between her legs and began to sensually grind against the idol. She giggled and leaned up to kiss at his lips.

She was happily surprised at the force of the kiss as he continued his explicit motions, the sofa beneath them starting to scrap against the ground. To be honest the alien was surprised he had held out for as long as he did. She supposed her songs were finally working on him, just not in the way she was originally hoping. Better late than never. She gasped out when she felt a foreign, long object curl into her underwear. Was that Rito's tail? Well the others were right about him being curiouser now! The wonder that was her Rito! She felt the tail curl and pull her underwear aside so Rito could start digging for his treasure.

In her haze the idol was not sure when he had undone his pants, because she was already done in by her heart. She would sing her heart out for him. From the moment he broke his way in, to the next where he forced a rapid pace on the galactic songstress, she would cry out with her blessed vocals. Only his name penetrated the air of her dressing room, dulling the sounds of his grunts and motions. Flesh to flesh was be the best music to her sensuous ears. Never again would the high of singing reach the places Rito pushed himself into with the aspiring grace of a true king.

The Memorze lost track of time as she lay on her back, crying the name of the king in vain, for he would not cease the wondrous ministrations that drove her over the edge so easily. She was so easy to twist to Rito's every command, a true queen in that sense, but she was able to make her king curse her name in return for her comebacks and witty steps to trip his pace up. It was a delightful tug and war. Rito looked down at Run, his hands currently on her hips and holding the fighting idol in place. Her once perfectly placed hair was disheveled and her smooth, pale skin now coated with a thin layer of sweat. His tail kept her left leg over his hip and as much skin would be touching, their nerve-endings relishing in the flavor of their love.

"R-rito..." Run whined out. He would stare into those gleaming, pink eyes as they struggled to find the words lost in her hazed mind. "Acc...pt me." She moaned out, unable to form her words clearly as she was once again come undone by Rito's unspoken words. Her cry to the heavens had not ceased there, body stiffening against her partner. He held tightly to his queen and panted heavily as he leaned over her form, his arms now on the arm of the couch where Run's head lay. Her legs would wrap around the king's waist as his tail unconsciously moved to grope about and find the long since discarded panties, which it would curl under the force of its muscles.

There came a knock on the idol's dressing room door. '_Run-sama, is everything well?' _But Run could only lazily look toward the door as her unsuspecting manager walked in on her rather, questionable state of being. The manager blushed deeply as there stood the Devilukian king... doing something lewd and depraved to a galactic idol! Oh kami, just what they needed: scandal! Indeed they did. Run was too much of a good girl and scandal was good once in a while for selling records.

"She'll be out in a moment." He stated, though Run chuckled (after her manager ran out, slamming the door behind her).

"I'm going to need more than just a minute Rito..." He shrugged listlessly and smiled as Run broke out laughing. The sound music to his ears. A queen to add to his empire, hmm? He would need more than just queens and princesses to properly rule the galaxy. He would show Gid.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	10. The Lord's Servant

**Chapter 10: The Lord's Servant**

Rito watched from backstage as Run put on, what many say, had been her greatest performance. The idol was loved around the universe for her energy and adorable innocence, but some wanted more! Tonight they would likely get more than they ever bargained for.

Run Stood on stage, absorbing the cheers and love from her fans. Her skin was lightly coated in a sheen of sweat as she panted softly: her mic gripped in her hands. Although it would never be the same thrill after Rito's reverent touches, it still brought her an inconceivable joy uplifting the hearts of others! Rito watched with a proud smile as Run worked hard for the sake of others. Her manager was relieved that Run was her usual self again.

As of late her manager had come to notice the Idol's waning spirits. It had been so ever since she received a call from her home planet. Neither Ren nor Run would speak of the matter, but the manager was desperate to find out. Any personal matters were, of course, important to her because Run did not work at her best if her spirits were down. Perhaps she just needed a man in her life? But to think it took a King! Oh the new Devillukian King was the talk of the town, and interplanetary news. With a interplanetary super-star, you had to keep up on all manner of news. The Devilukian King passed down his throne to a faceless, human boy, who turned out to be a native Japanese boy. Supposedly he was grafted with a parasitic creature that granted him a tail and, rumor has it: control of the greater technology of Deviluke that can only be controlled by those of Devilukian blood.

It was a huge story and the perfect publicity stunt! Though the poor Manager would be drawn from her fantasizing when she realized Rito would push to stand from his seat, the live feed of Run no longer amusing him. He strode out toward the stage.

"A-ah Yuuki-sama?" The Manager tried to urge the king back, but he had a plan of his own. He snatched up a standby headset and pulled his hair back in a smooth draw as he settled the headset in place. She was rather shocked to see the king remove his headset, something people say he was never seen in public without.

Security saw the king in their peripheral and went to stop his approach, but would be cut off by their own shock of seeing the rumored king walking toward the Idol Run.

"A grand performance, like always." Rito would call out on the mic, the crowd's attention shifting and murmurs raising at the unannounced arrival of the, rumored, king of Deviluke. Why rumored? Well it seems there has been no official world from Planet Deviluke, much beyond Gid's racy reply to the media.

'_We don't owe you shit, be content with the peace and fuck off my business, I have skirts to chase. Do what the brat says or you'll be dealing with my fist in your throat!'_

Very Gid-like, but it gave no definitive kingship to the young human/alien-hybrid. Rito clapped his hands slowly, drawing the crowd into cheering for the young Memorze girl. Rito's soft smile melted the strings holding the idol's heart. With every step toward her, she felt uplifted. When he was face to face with her the king-in-training took the Memorze princess' hand and graced it with a respectful kiss. This sent Run's stomach into flips!

Rito got down on one knee and pressed his forehead to the back of Run's hand. She drifted in her thoughts, wanting to feel his hair between her fingers again. "So grand, I have fallen … more deeply in love with Jewelria Elise Run..." He slowly spoke. Run felt her heart skip a beat at, not the confession (though it did a little...), but the manner in which he slowly spoke her full name. "Marry me, princess."

Run's manager adjusted her glasses at the roaring of the crowd, a mix of swooning 'ahh's and confused 'ahh?' The manager pushed up her rounded glasses, letting the lenses reflect the light. She rushed out onto the stage, snatching Run's mic out of her hand, to laugh nervously into. She looked to her PDA, than frantically waved it in the direction of the couple.

"T-that is correct!" She spouted out. "Our precious Run-hime is in fact, an actual alien princess!" the crowed gasped out in pure awe. It confirmed many, supposed, suspicions they held of the beautiful and talented alien idol! "K-King Yuuki, ousama of Planet Deviluke, Earth's guardians..." She was unsure about that last part, but that was the information Zastin had given her. Yes he had explained to her Rito's plan, but she was still quite unsuspecting of the performance the pair had in Run's dressing room prior to the show! "W-what do you say, Run-chan?" The manager was milking the turn of events for everything it was worth. She turned the mic to Run.

Run's eyes welled up with tears as she jumped into his arms, pushing the king down and onto his butt. Rito laughed softly, but hushed his cheerful calls when Run pressed her forehead to his. For the young woman, not princess, or idol, or even Memorze: for her this was the happiest day of her life. Perhaps it would one day come second to bearing a child for Rito...? She giggled at her own thoughts. Someday soon.

"Of course..." She said breathlessly, but her voice echoed across the crowd who erupted in raucous cheer. "I love you, Rito-kun!" She pressed her lips to his mouth in clear acceptance.

"Let's hear it for Run-chan!" The manager turned the microphone to the crowd, only for them to cheer more loudly, many sobbing in joy and many more in envy for the king-in-training!

That was how the concert would end. King and Queen-to-be rode together in her limousine, back to the Yuukis', well the Deviluke Embassy now wasn't it? Shielded by the tinted windows the happy-go-lucky idol pressed and snuggled into Rito's form. Run sighed and brushed her face against Rito's neck, for what he could count, the fifth, time.

"I love Rito-kun..." Run softly said, unabashedly. When her hand drifted south and down along the inner thigh of his pants, he was thankful for the privacy the limo granted with the tinted windows, even the window that separated the driver, from them.

Before Rito could protest, or even question Run's motives she would push her mouth into his own, her hand reaching down to undo his fly. He was all hers now! He promised himself to her after all. No more chasing him, seducing him with her siren songs or tempting body, which she gladly pressed into his own. Rito was not oblivious to Run's bust as her soft mounds pushed against his arm, trapping the limb, to his – Run's obvious pleasure.

Her soft hands wrapped around Rito, tenderly rousing him to attention. She parted her mouth and gasped into his ear. "Rito-kun, I am going to make myself familiar with your body over and over, making use of all those naughty dreams you starred in." She gave a wink, an expert in the art of seduction as a top idol! When Run moved and adjusted herself to lower her head between Rito's legs, that was where he stopped her.

Rito was a bit, unsure about having the girl's mouthes on him in such a manner. He felt it was a form of degradation. He was a boy and well aware of the more questionable material on how a girl was often simply used in that manner for personal pleasure. He never wanted them to feel as if they were obligated to ever do anything for him. Before Run could continue, or he have second thoughts in his _second_ brain the king-to-be grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the limousine seat.

"W-what?" Run stammered at the sudden flip of her center of gravity. She felt hands shuffle under her skirt, though whose hands were quite clear! "R-rito!" She gasped out when he slid her panties down: the backs of her knees settling over her king's shoulders. She felt so exposed, a bit of a reversal seeing as she was trying to expose Rito. He learned his play quickly. "Rito!" The idol squeaked out when his head settled between her legs, the sensation of his tongue drawing along the line of her womanhood. She reached out to grab at that copper top, her fingers knotting between the strands, as she hoped she would do again soon.

By the end of the ride, Run was spent. Rito was glad his pants were baggy and granted him some form of shelter from his – problem. He climbed out of the limo and quickly tucked Run's panties into the back of his pants pocket, the spade of his tail diving into the pocket, after the aforementioned bit of clothing. He blushed, feeling the still-warm cloth with the flat of his tail, stroking it as if it were a cat. Run sat in the backseat, blushing.

"E-ecchi Rito-kun..." She panted out. "So...good..." Her words made Rito's blush deepen. Run was – Run after all. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss.

"Oyasumi, Run, I'll come over tomorrow." To maybe, or maybe not return her panties. Run had little strength to fight the decision. She was exhausted, quite so, and needed the rest. At least she would be comforted by the fact Rito would be on Earth for a while and at his place no less. She was not that far from him, just a ten minute ride. Run nodded and collapsed back against her seat. Rito would smile warmly at her response and the – ah, view.

He glanced over to the driver, who he was well aware had been spying the entire time, as the backseat mirror had been adjusted...several times. Rito pulled back and closed the passenger side door. The king strode toward the passenger side of the Western car. The tinted window lowered to a sweating driver. Rito leaned forward and settled his arms on the mouth of the lowered sill.

"See that she gets home safely..." Rito said in a polite manner, as his hand gripped the window frame, pressing in the black metal ever-so. The driver nodded rapidly and, after the window jammed a few times, finally went up when Rito backed away. The car drove off and Rito was on his way, back into his home.

He was late to dinner, but the girls were so happy to hear about Run's proposal. The girls started to talk about having proper weddings together at sometime. Some wanted a white, western wedding, others wanted a traditional shinto wedding ceremony. Rito was just glad to be home and hear everyone talking so happily together. The day was barely over and he was exhausted. Considering he had sex with Run once – and a half, and went to such a high-energy concert, it was no surprise. It did not help Zastin had set up these _surprises._ Rito was never one for surprises.

After a hot bath Rito went back to his room. Celine was put to bed with Yami and Mikan. He had his towel over his shoulders, still occasionally patting dry his short hair. When he closed the door of his room, he found it empty. Lala was in her lab working and Haruna was with Yui in her room. The two had gotten into a tizzy about this whole wedding thing. He wondered how one would go about marrying... a harem? He shook his head and moved his hand over the motion activated switch to turn on the lights.

And to his surprise: a wild Mea appeared! Well – it looks like she had gotten herself comfortable on his bed. He did not move from near the door, eyes narrowing slightly at the weapon's presence. She was sneaky. He knew it was suspicious that she was, according to Mikan: already in bed, tired from working with Tearju all day... Bah!

"Rito-sama~" Mea cooed as she leapt off the bed and eased her way toward Rito, clearly plotting. He knew if he moved, she would take the step ahead and block his path. He glowered. Not particularly angry, just troubled by all these surprises today!

"Oh..." His flat response came. Mea blinked and clasped her hands together almost hurt by his reaction, or lack there of, but she was not!

"Oh, just oh Rito-sama? And here I was with some good news..." Rito slowly turned his head up and away as the ends of her hair drew upward to caress his neck as if an extra hand lay under her control. She pressed herself up against Rito. He was a bit more complacent since he was at home and not paraded around public as with Mea's previous incident, but if he allowed her too much play she would get out of hand, and does so quite often.

"Oh!" She squeaked, which made Rito turn to face her in curiosity, as she had so berated him for his _oh'_ing. He quickly realized what made her squeak, rather cutely. She made sure to rub herself against it again too, for good measure. "I see Rito has been having fun today, perhaps with Run-chan?" She teased.

Her hair had twisted and formed, the eds brushing against Rito's cheek and neck with feather-light touches. Mea kissed at the underside of his chin and slowly undid his pants. Rito moved to stop her hands before she grew too frisky, but it did not take much to drive Mea into a sexual frenzy really. He wondered, sometimes, if battling gave her a similar high. She bit down on his chin, only to lick at his flesh after, which he had not seen coming. He looked to Mea, grunting softly when took his arousal into her hand, grinning ear to ear all the while, like a Cheshire cat.

"Rito..." Her soft voice pulled his wavering attention, after all it was not everyday Mea dropped the honorifics to his name, even if they were mocking sort of prod. Rito softly hmm'd as he looked down to Mea, her green eyes boring into his golden ones. She gripped him tightly in her hand, her left hand settling on his shoulder as she stepped forward. He groaned softly as he felt her touch him to her stomach in a lewd manner, brushing against her navel. If she was trying to distract him, it was working fantastically.

Rito was calm and quite, rapt by Mea's ministrations. She seemed saddened though, troubled! "Rito..." She slowly lowered herself, her shirt lifting up as she drew him along the skin of her abdomen. Mea was only in a light, sleeveless tee and a pair of (Rito's) boxers. Where had she gotten those? Well it was Mea. By the time he became aware of Mea's motions she would speak up. "Please be my master!" She swallowed him without his consent, once again.

He gasped out and reached out to part her head from his parts! "W-wait!" He panted. "Mea, what are you talking about?" He was troubled by this. "We already agreed you choose to free yourself." He was happy she was free now. Mea's master had seemingly vanished in the past, leaving her to her own devices, plotting away against Tearju, but he never stopped to consider _she_ may have not wanted to be free. Some people simply enjoyed being followers. She was built to behave on the commands of another after all and she had not the past Yami had where she was given love and affection and had actual memories of it.

Mea looked up at Rito when he forced her now drooling mouth off of him and was content she did not try to take him again. She gasped out, feeling the emptiness of his refusal. She had to convince him. As of late, with the media becoming more knowledgable about Yami and her being _living weapons,_ Tearju refusing to release such knowledge, only wanting to save lives instead, the younger weapon had become quite fearful of her old master coming back to claim her if only to make money on the planets offering maddening amounts of money for her research. "I..." She looked up at Rito from her knees in a pleading manner. "I want a master, you- Rito, to be my master." She settled her hands on his hips, pants barely clinging to his legs.

"B-but Mea..." He was at a loss for words. She was on her knees with her mouth open in such a lewd manner, begging him for – "You..were fine just yesterday." With taking him against his level-headed consent and using his libido against him! She used the back of her wrist to brush some of her drool away, glancing off as she gave a half-smirk. There was the Mea he knew...

"That was before I decided I wanted Rito as my master." She looked back up, a hungry expression on her face. "Please Rito? I … like it here." She was honestly afraid of leaving. She would gladly submit to Rito this way. She was no good as a normal girl. She was a weapon after all and killed her enemies, enemies of Rito and Nana. This was something she enjoyed giving to Rito because it was only painful in the most pleasurable of ways.

He knew she was being honest, but she was being sneaky about it. Using his libido again! He would do anything for the girls and this only made it, utterly, impossible to deny them _anything._ He was usually resolute in his ways and just the thought of _owning_ Mea was unsettling, but she was sitting in front of him, on her knees _begging_ him. He felt _horrible._ He swallowed nervously. He was totally against this, but other parts of him were totally for this. He moved his left hand over to lock the door's panel, lest he do something stupid and elbow it open or one of the girls...especially Celine, walk in.

He looked down to Mea as he wrapped his right hand around himself, only for her to lick her lips, as if in preparation. Mea and Rito both knew she would get her way, all she had to do was ask, cutely. Rito was so weak against girls, especially _his_ girls. Of course he has become protective over Mea. They had a strange bond, but it worked for them. He leaned forward, shuddering a bit when his air-touched stiffness hovered over the hot cavern of her mouth. Mea squeaked in an uncharacteristically cute fashion, which only spurred Rito forward. He reached out his left hand to settle in her hair, as if trying to still his spinning world.

He would trace her wet lips before slowly sinking himself into her waiting mouth. Rito swallowed and parted his lips, almost in mimicry to her motions. "S.." He was so embarrassed and troubled with what he was about to say. "Suck it." As reactive as a gator's _snap_ Mea's lips wrapped around Rito the second those words left his mouth. He distinctly heard her muffle _master_ as she got to work. Rito groaned, but still refused to let go and release all of himself to her, his fist blocking her attempts, to her chagrin. She glared up and sucked harder in her defiance. He chuckled.

"You were ready to take what you wanted while we were in Yui's council room..." He challenged her resolve, no way believing Mea would want to … do something so degrading, at least he had thought it so, with what all the magazines and how they depicted the act. She slowly pulled her mouth from her prize, which was agonizing for Rito.

The weapon still had a grip on Rito's hips, her thumbs caressing closely to that junction, the tips of her nails prodding his jewels ever slightly, but still enough for the sensitive male to jump slightly. "That is... because Rito-sama was not my master yet." She teased darkly and ran her tongue over the head of her reward. Rito shuddered. "I did not have to do what he said..." She drew her tongue over him once more, only more slowly this time. "But -" She breathed against him sending a chill up his spine. "It was not as fun." She softly spoke, her left hand lying over his right hand, slowly replacing it as she lapped at him, like a kitten with crème, but a much more bitter crème. "I had no satisfaction in my favorite pastime of teasing Rito-sama." At Mea's confession Rito chuckled a bit. He knew it... She was teasing, but at the same time, he understood she wanted commitment in her own way. The others were so excited over their talks of marriage and weddings, a weapon is not recognized as a human or alien and is looked on like an abomination to nature because of their scientific roots.

This was her marriage proposal. She just wanted the same thing the other girls did: she wanted assurance she would never be let go. Soon thoughts would all but escape Rito entirely. He gripped Mea's hair as his tail wretched her right hand off his hip, which forced her to fall forward at the sudden loss of her _ground_. She gagged a bit and tried to move back, but his left hand held her head, his free right hand held her left hand above her head and his tail kept that right hand from creeping back as he looked down at Mea, eyes glazed over with lust.

"I said suck it." He softly reaffirmed his original _order._ Mea moaned and quickly ceased her gagging complaints, only to double her efforts in pleasing and teasing her new master, her permanent master, because she was sure that Rito would _never _abandon her, nor would he sell her away for money or try to hurt her.

Mea happily treated and teased her master until he filled her with that delicious crème the devilish assassin sought. Mea made sure to clean her master diligently. She giggled into her hands after buttoning Rito's pants up and standing up from her knees, which were red, to Rito's embarrassment. Before Rito could apologize for being so rough with her, at least he had thought so, Mea would lick at her lips suggestively and wink at her _master_.

"Iya.. Rito-sama was delicious. His orders have invigorated my spirits, but so much so that I'm tired." She pecked Rito on the cheek and let her hair press against the panels, slipping under the keys, unlocking it. So that was how she got- "Oyasuminasai Rito-sama!" She giggled and skipped off, just as Haruna and Lala made their way down the hall. Mea wished them good night as she raced off to Mikan's room

Rito sighed as he stalked off toward his closet to put on some proper pajama pants for bed. He was glad Mea was alright. She had her spark back after such an eventful night, for them both.

_Master, huh?_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	11. To the King's Health

**Chapter 11: To the King's Health**

Rito felt exhausted by Mea's antics. She always caused trouble when he least expected it, but he always expected it. So perhaps she only caused trouble when he let his guard down those few times after he was relaxed? He was never sure. As the king-in-training checked his pockets before tossing them into the basket, he came upon Run's _gift._ He gave off a nervous laugh wondering how he would deal with it. Before he could complete his lewd thoughts the door to the room slid open. The male looked up and turned. In the same motion his tail coiled around the underwear as his arms dropped casually to the side.

"Ritooo~" The familiar, high-pitched voice called to the young king. Lala sprang into the room in her house clothes which consisted of a long, white shirt that went down to her thighs. Beneath that, as Rito soon found out, was a pair of cotton shorts that raised up against her backside.

Lala leapt into Rito's arms, sending the young king back and forced him to stagger back a bit. He wrapped his arms around her, which forced him to also hold Lala so she did not fall flat on her back. His hands slipped under the shirt to where the shorts should have been. His hand managed to grab a nice chunk of flesh, which he easily surmised to be Lala's ass. He chuckled nervously.

"Ah, Lala, oy – why are you so excited?" It was rare that Lala was so energetic nowadays, and it made Rito feel nostalgic. She really matured and though she stayed her usual, happy self: he supposed he had grown used to the hyper-active Lala over time.

Rito looked over Lala's shoulder as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling that warm scent that was Rito's. He was nice and clean and she was a bit sad she was unable to wash his back! She wrapped her arms and legs around her king. Rito's golden eyes spied Haruna at the door, giggling into her hand.

"She has been really happy today." The bed mate spoke as she stepped in and let the door shut behind her. The young woman wore a cute blue shirt,, the sleeves a bit ruffled in a lolita style. Her dark hair was tied back and braided. Rito could not help but wonder if Haruna's hair had grown a bit more. "Ever since you came back home..." Her words were soft, barely a whisper as she clutched her left hand over her chest.

Rito stepped back until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He settled down, being sure to move his tail to the side. The motion, and flash of white, caught the Devilukian Queen-to-be's eyes. "Ara?" She chirped, her own tail lashing in a motion that waved to match Rito's pace.

"We all were, you know Rito?" Haruna offered him a bright smile that made his heart go _doki doki_, but he could never think of a time where his heart never thundered when she was around. Lala giggled, her attention drawn from the pantsu curled in his tail and back to Haruna. The words she spoke were true.

Lala nodded and looked to Rito as she sat there on his lap. Lala squirmed as she giggled. "Yes! We are all happy Rito came home!" Lala pulled his head to her chest in a tight hug. Rito grunted at the sudden action. He chuckled softly as Lala continued to bounce.

Rito sighed and could not help bu smile. Haruna walked over to the pair, a bright smile on her face. She honestly did not mind sharing Rito, so long as she could be selfish with him on occasion. The dark-haired woman leaned in, using her hand to pull back her bangs. Rito had been startled by the movement and looked over, only to have his lips captured by Haruna's. The young, inexperienced king sighed when they parted. Still using his other hand to hold Lala's backside and keep her balanced on his lap: he reached out with his free hand and placed his warm palm on Haruna's cheek.

"Haruna..." He whispered softly before leaning forward to kiss her. When they parted once more Lala giggled and suddenly grasped Rito's face. The pink-haired alien princess forced Rito's lips into hers and passionately kissed him. They too would part after a vigorous mashing of flesh.

Lala blushed as she smiled brightly, still holding his face. "I know we are a bit of a strange family, but I would not change our relationships for anything in this universe." Lala's words were always filled with an honest passion. "Even if I have to give up the crown... so long as we all get to stay together like this, everyday." Lala breathed out softly and licked the tip of Rito's nose.

"Ah... Lala-" He tried to protest, but Haruna's arms wrapped around his neck. The young emperor would soon find his earlobe being sucked on by the woman, or one of the many prized women, of his wet dreams.

"Rito" Haruna whispered hotly into his ear as she nibbled against the cartilage.

"Rito~ " Lala leaned her expansive chest the king's and moved her wet lips along his throat, tasting his warmth and tracing his throat with the tip of her tongue.

"Rito!" Lala cried out hoarsely as she seemed to effortlessly ride Rito's lap. The young king-to-be was laid on his back with his hands gripped to the pink-haired princess' thighs. Lala's arms were pulled to the sides of her chest, fists clenched, as her breasts danced, following her up and down motions.

Haruna was sound asleep beside them. Her naked body was barely covered with a thin bed sheet. The dark-haired woman's flesh was still red from her earlier activities with her king. Sweat slicked the former athlete's skin and her bangs clung to her forehead. The sheets only laid over her stomach as her left hand was settled over her belly, keeping her warm. Her left knee was bent and leaned toward her right leg. Her right arm was raised over her head, on her pillow with her cheek pressed to the arm.

Lala's motions drove the young man mad. He move to meet each of her motions as he pushed his hips upward to meet her downward exertion. Rito would have never come to imagine Momo's scheming would really come to fruition. Perhaps if it had not been for Mea's master, it would have not happened. Their plots and schemes were a direct reflection of Momo's, but that girl was surprisingly competitive and dark when she needed to be. It was a side of her Rito was always aware of, where others, aside from Nana, knew nothing of. The young princess was even put at distance by the usually social Yami. They all had troubles and darkness follow them, but this was a new universe for them. He had to become a responsible king and that also meant satisfying these women and making them happy. He looked up to Lala's face. Her hair was stuck to her face, shoulders and neck by sweat. Her mouth was parted as she gasped out, groaning his name.

Seeing as her features twisted, Rito felt himself nearing his determined end. The forceful male pushed into a sitting position. Lala was only anchored in place by Rito's knees, so when he laid them back she was easily pushed off balance. Lala found herself on her back. She blinked her teal eyes up at Rito's golden gaze. He heavily panted as he reached out and pinned Lala's wrists against the bed, over her head.

"Lala...I love you." He had gained some confidence with the girls over the years. He could say those words, but not without complete comfort. Embarrassment still painted the edges of his heart, as if they would deny his affections somehow. He was never sure why, when he had confidence in his sports, his academics and socializing, that when it came to interacting with girls he was useless. Was it perhaps because he had only the experiences of an older brother? As of late even that particular experience was proving to be difficult to express to the reciprocating party.

"I love you too Rito." Lala professed, only to squeak out, almost painfully. Rio's tail had wrapped itself around Lala's squirming appendage and yanked itself taut. The questionable, organic attachment new to the king snaked its way to the base of Lala's tail and slowly squeezed as it pulled back. It repeated the motion and helped by the sweat it kept from creating friction burns, as Rito's tail was rather rough when it was not relaxed, almost like a shark's. It seemed, though, as if he could control it on some level. "Ah-ah-R-ritooo." It was intoxicating for the Devilukian princess. She would break when Rito began to move at the same pace. Soon queen-to-be collapsed into Nirvana, or someplace further and more sensual.

Early the next morning everyone was in the dining room, including Rito's parents. It was rare they were all home together. His mother insisted that since her son took some time off she could not resist but see her two children together. No matter how old they got, the mother professed, they would always be her babies. Not that Rito minded.

The young, babied king set the table with Celine on his hip, the little plantnoid ate a banana. She giggled as her _grandmama_, Rito's mother, teased and poked at her cheeks lovingly. "Ara, Rito when are you going to give me more grandchildren?! You are loved by so many lovely ladies~!" Ringo all but squealed. Rito laughed nervously at the complication of that comment.

Rito ignored the comment as his mother went off to molest poor Yui's chest. The cat-idolater had finally made her way downstairs, the twins a troublesome pair to wrangle for breakfast. Yui cried out in surprise. "H-h-hahau-e!" The black-haired commandant was always very respectful, a Yamato Nadeshiko of sorts, but the way Rito's mother handled them was always so invasive, though it was something many of them had gotten used to. Rito reached over and patted Mikan's head. His little sister looked up to him with a smile.

"It's good to see everyone home." Mikan said softly. Yami and Mea were already up early and helping Mikan with the cooking. Cooking for a full house was no easy task, even for the reliable Mikan. The young woman blushed and shook her head before jabbing her wooden spoon up at him. "Please be more efficient Rito in the way you handle everyone." She spoke this in a low tone as she eyed Mea and Yami who were at the otherside of the kitchen packing everyone's lunch for the day.

Rito leaned in to offer Mikan his ear as she was motioning up to him. "What did I do?" He did not recall doing anything wrong! Had he? He was too busy lately. "I mean I just got back..." He tried to excuse, only to be bopped on the forehead with the spoon-wielding imouto.

"Don't be so dense. You know Mea has a very … unabashed personality." Mikan warned. Rito blushed realizing quickly what was being said. "Yami-chan is in a very difficult place with Mea right now." The sister warned. Though Yami and Mea had grown closer, without the constant interference of Mea's master the Weapons were able to grow somewhat closer. Doctor Tearju had tried her best to resolve the problems between the Weapons, but it was touch and go. Yami was still resolute in sealing back the majority of her emotions, while Mea was a bit too forceful in her actions. Their personalities clashed.

Rito lowered his head in shame as he stood back from his sister, who was red-faced. She was likely furious with his lack of tact toward the situation, but he was a man and he was weak to such... offers. "Gomen, gomen!" Rito bowed his head.

"Mau!" Celine giggled and reached up to hug her _mama's_ head. Mikan sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay, but be a little more careful from now on." Mikan scolded. She gripped the spoon tightly. She could not tell him the feelings in her heart. "Oh, Rito, don't forget your appointment with Mikado-sensei." She reminded.

"Yuuki Rito." The soft, silky tone of the Golden Darkness made the young king jump in surprise. It was mostly out of instinct. Living so long around her and usually being met with violent response. The Weapon had a white apron with a yellow chick centered on her chest. She held up a bento box and blushed softly. Those blood-red eyes were turned to the ground.

Rito was unsure of what to do. He held up his free hand cautiously. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "Yami-chan made that bentou all by herself today." The words had a sharp tone to them. The other girls giggled into their hands at Rito's situation. Rito took the bentou and smiled.

"Thank you. I will eat it happily." He snugged Celine. After saying goodbye to everyone, and being wished a good day. Rito dropped Celine off at her day-care. He crouched down by the gate and patted Celine on her cheek.

"Mau?" She tilted her head at her _mama_.

"Be a good girl today. I'm going to pick you up today." He promised. Celine brightened up and gave an excited nod before she turned to walk toward the teacher. The teacher gave a nervous bow and made her way, with Celine, into the school.

Soon Rito arrived at Mikado-sensei's house. Lunatique Tearju, Yami's creator, had been staying with the doctor. The beautiful alien women have been trying to help Rito with his problems. Ever since he had taken the alien genetics into his body he had been changing. Though his basic human genome remained unchanged much his cellular structure had gone through a drastic change that it was as if he had become an alien himself.

Because much of his body had been invaded by the Weapon's unique genetic build. Tearju was worried that his body was being consumed by the structure like a parasite. The large front doors were pulled open to reveal the view of Mikado in her more _casual _clothing. If the doctor could help it, she would wear as little as possible.

"Ah, Rito, welcome home~" She teased. Rito blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You're just on time, I like that in a man." She winked and motioned for him to follow her in.

"Ah, thanks." The young king wore his black vest, the fur along the collar was a light beige, almost tan color. His baggy, cargo pants carried various things that kept him entertained throughout his travels. He found his shortened attention span a growing issue, perhaps it was the change? He was uneasy a lot of the time, as if unsettled and bored.

Rito was led into Mikado's laboratory and was led to sit at the examination table. The room was always creepy to him, but the tubes of flowing green liquid had become a familiar sight. For several months those tubes were what stood between him and death after the accident on Mea's master's ship. Rito settled himself down, but was immediately stopped. "Ah, Rito-kun, you need to remove your pants for the examination." The way she said it carried a teasing air, but it was simply how Mikado-sensei was. He was not sure if it was because she enjoyed it or his responses to her behavior.

With a bit of reluctance Rito removed his pants, but at the same time he was rather used to this. Mikado watched as he did so, her hand settled on her hip. She seemed to be examining his form. He has become muscular, but remained the same, as if he had stopped aging or slowed. He folded his pants and set them by his bento. He mentally reminded himself to take very good care of it before lunch, or Yami would probably have his head. The young emperor was left in his boxers. His tail slung down from a specially designed hole, sewn in by a thoughtful Yui. Mikado-sensei did a lot of work with him and the girls, to the point where she was becoming recognized by many alien visitors as the Devilukian Royal Family's Doctor. It made her quite popular. It brought a great deal of business to the doctor and allowed her to get a bit of information on the politics in the ever-changing universe. She hoped to get what she needed to discover the nature of Rito's condition.

Tearju was in charge of Rito's examinations. Seeing as she was an expert at Gene Manipulation, so it was obvious she be in charge of his initial examinations. At first the doctors had thought he was developing an adapted evolution thanks to the Devilukian genes, but when his tail started to show changes: that was when they began to worry. Rito had gotten Yami's genetic signature which was far more unstable when compared to the other Weapons. The only reason Yami was capable of such fine-tuned control was due to her emotions, at least according to Tearju:

'_Yami-chan has such a big heart, that she can use her power to its fullest.'_

The first indication something was strange with Rito's '_change' _was the very fact Rito grew a tail, but because the Devilukian genetic structure was quite similar to a human, in terms of growth (two arms, two legs, skin and such), they did not worry at first. The second observation was made when they compared his tail to the growth of other Devilukian males. Most males had long, complex looking tails or spades, possibly a remnant from evolution used to impress females. Rito's tail was smooth, at least at first glance. It was rough like a shark's skin and ended in a strange, flatter spade. The surface of the tail, these dermal denticles, were raised almost like the hardened spines of a hedgehog, but flat and intricate like the scales of a reptile. It almost looked like a female's tail. Gid had teased the poor boy into a depression. That was the final indication that something was wrong.

Rito was usually a very proud and forceful fellow, as polite and manly as he could be. For such a simple thing to bother him was troubling in and of itself. His behavior soon stabilized, but Mikado-sensei could not help but attribute that to the _Harem's_ completion. Tearju had claimed love was the key to unlocking a Weapon's potential, which could explain a multitude of Mea's original missions to observe Rito and learn of the fascination girls had with him. Mea herself had come to gain a more frightening level of power as her love for not only Nana, but Rito, had grown.

Mikado-sensei sighed and walked over to Rito who was finally allowed to sit on the examination table and relax. "Ano, sensei?" The young man called out as she stroked the rough surface of his tail, only or it to smooth out as she did so. He seemed to respond to touch. Did this act like a buffer from touch? Like scales?

"Hmm?" She half-attentively responded as her fingers traced the muscle until she was slowly dragging upward until she reached his base. The touch made him stiffen as all the nerves were grouped there.

"I thought Lunatique-sensei was going to take a final look?" Mikado sighed at Rito's formality. The boy was always business first and pleasure later.

Mikado smirked and stood back. She retrieved a chart from her drawser before walking back to Rito. The young man could not help where his eyes went as the strange, alien doctor moved. She was scantly clad. A nightie was all she wore, and by the bright lights of the lab it was nearly, completely see-through. His only saving grace was the fact that she wore her lab coat. She opened the file and handed him a paper from it. The young king took the paper and began to read it. There was little, if nothing that could be understood.

It appeared to be a diagram with various, alien scribbles. He could recognize some as Devilukian writing, which he had to learn as a king-in-training. The one that particularly drew his attention were the numbers on his basic body statistics such as his blood pressure, height, weight and, in particular, his _production_. They were anything but normal by the indicators. "W-what is this?" He was of course worried about his tail. From the mouth of babes: even the girls had mentioned his questionable habits with his tail during their more intimate moments.

Mikado took the paper from his hand and chuckled, a sad look dragging over her fine, teasing features. "Ah," She gave gave a nonchalant shrug and glanced to the young emperor with her green eyes. "It seems Rito-kun is becoming more manly by the day." She set the files down and casually curled her arms under her heavy chest. The action pushed them up, and closer to Rito's attention. His golden eyes darted toward them before he met the sensei's eyes. She had a light smirk in the back of her mind at his reactions. It was always interesting seeing him respond... "Tearju said that you are completely stable, and it seems you are growing into that new body."

The doctor watched as Rito's mind absorbed the information. She stepped forward and leaned in with her stethoscope so she could listen to his heart. The cold tool startled Rito from his thoughts. He tried not to notice how warm sensei's hands were, or how she rested her left hand on his thigh so she could lean in with the precarious weight of her chest against him. "But-" The doctor whispered as she listened to his heartbeat begin to race. "Your production levels are really low." She noted. "Even if the girls are receiving contraceptives from me, you still have a responsibility." Her words were embarrassing and set the young man's cheeks ablaze, but at the same time he seemed annoyed.

Tearju had told Rito he received the genetic data from Lala and Yami, even suspect that some of Mea's master had gotten to him by the dark, missing blocks in his genome's sequence. The key to many of the Weapon's abilities came from the fact that they were female. The female's X chromosome did not take part in mitosis so stayed stable during transformation. No matter what shape a Weapon's body took their cells were able to recall and reform to their original state. The XX Chromosome was essential to a weapon's transformation abilities. After the accident Rito had gained an extra X chromosome to his already XY, male chromosome. Typically humans born with XXY chromosomes suffered from a syndrome known as Klinefeilter's, but Rito seemed to be perfectly fine, likely because he was already fully developed when his body was introduced to this extra chromosome, but there was still the issue of his testosterone being affected.

His tail was essentially a female's tail, a weapon's tool. For him to be able to use the tools of a Weapon he needed XX chromosomes. There were still aspects of a male infused in his tail, after all he was a male, but the fact that his tail adapted to seal itself from touch and it was sensitive to touch, proved it was a female's tail. It annoyed him and made him feel emasculated. Perhaps it was why his tail instinctively sought to do ecchi things? He mused at this idea that perhaps it acted against him in such a manner was to prove itself. Rito was aware his tail acted on some sort of instinct or second brain he was unaware of.

He had never told this aspect to Mikado or Lunatique, for good reason. It was embarrassing! His tail acting out his questionable fantasies of its own volition made him look like a beast!

"Rito-kun." Mikado called his attention.

The young king blushed and blinked as steam escaped from his ears. He had not realized that Mikado's hand was brushing against his chest, rubbing down his side, nor had he realized how close she had come to his face. "S-sensei!" He felt the heat rush to his head. She smiled and slowly removed her coat to show off her light, lavender gown. She did not bother to dress, so long as she was home and she was always amused with how Rito responded to such natural things, things a man was usually supposed to take advantage of.

"Stay calm Rito-kun, I am just getting a small sample." She said as she pulled the tie from the nightie's collar and undid it, letting her already heavy chest fall further and splayed before the young, ambitious king.

She took his hand and placed it onto her chest. Rito swallowed feeling the heat of her chest settled on his lap. The doctor took his other hand and settled it on her other breast. "Now just squeeze, if you will." She suggested in a very serious tone.

"Sensei..." He whispered, but was hushed by Mikado. Her green eyes turned up to look to into his golden ones. She smiled.

"You are always so worried about small things. What have I told you about calling me that while we're home?" Rito swallowed at her words before he began to squeeze her breasts. They were soft and his hands sunk into them. Soft, but elastic her breasts seemed to mold into his touch.

The older alien moaned as Rito's hands massaged her. As he did so she let her chest rest on his lap. Her hands settled on his lap and the doctor worked on pulling down his underwear. Rito leaned his forehead against Mikado's and groaned feeling her hand around him. "R...Ryoko." Rito groaned out, only to be offered a grin in return.

"Yes Rito-kun? Did you need an adjustment?" As she spoke she moved him so he was now warmed between her breasts. Rito stiffened feeling the warmth of those massive forms melt around his sensitive organ. He shook his head, hands shivering over the domes of flesh. "Its okay, I want you to be comfortable." She reached up and settled her hands over his.

Mikdao began to move her hands to show Rito that it felt better when he squeezed. Rito's mind went to mush at the feelings elicited by the rolls of flesh massaging his. "This will let me know how well Rito is doing with _production._" Mikado sighed softly. "Someday soon you will have to impregnate those girls of yours, and we have to make sure when you do, it will be sufficient."

He groaned and squeezed Mikado's chest together against him. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He apologized. Mikado shook her head and leaned her face up, offering to kiss him. Rito leaned forward and gave a kiss to the woman, pressing his lips to hers. Mikado pushed forward, helping his hands press her chest against him. "Ryoko!"

A few minutes of intense petting and kissing Rito would finally _produce_ what Mikado needed.

"Thank you for you hard work today Rito-kun." Mikado said as she was turned to the counter, wiping off her chest. "I will see you later. Next time bring Celine with you." She pause and laughed. "Obviously just for a visit. I will have Tearju call you and I will let you know what I find." Rito bowed his head, completely dressed now.

"Alright, th...thanks- Ryoko." He smiled with a blush and left, making sure to take his bento with him. He had another appointment today. He had to go see Run and discuss with her and Ren about the marriage arrangements.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	12. King of Queens

**Chapter 12: King of Queens**

Rito made his way down the streets of his familiar home. His hand was settled in his cargo pockets, tail tightly and possessively coiled around the bento made for him by Yami. The familiar streets were comforting. He had lived with the Deviluke's Royal leaders for three years and even than he always felt out of place. He had to learn to use his tail, but the strange combination of Trans-Weapon DNA and Devilukian it was speculated that his tail was that of a woman's. The young king-to-be trained with Gid for over a year. Rito was strong and a fast learner. He was already an athletic individual, having been involved with school sports, but even more dangerous later on: his dealings with aliens always after the princess' hands for marriage or life. Now that he had an entire harem to protect he needed to get stronger, because with the girls came the responsibility of a galaxy no, a universe. The Devilukian castle was impressive. He was told that the entire castle was a battleship itself. The ceilings had a constant view of space and the stars, the void always full of Devilukian battle cruisers and military units going in and out of service times.

He was always impressed with the size of the castle and could better understand why the girls felt so lonely. For all its grand size there was hardly anyone about. A few maids here and there helped with the main bedrooms, but the majority of work was left to robots, many of which were perfected by Lala's hand.

On one day, after training in the sparring room with Gid, word had come of the arrival of an important figure. Zastin had come into the training room...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Ah, your eminence, Rito-dono." The tall knight placed his hand to his chest and gave a shaky bow. "It seems an unexpected guest has arrived..." The knight looked as if he saw a ghost. Rito was dressed up in attire typical of Devilukian knights.

It was not to the extent of Zastin's armor, but they appeared to be made out of the bones of a creature, one of which Rito had to hunt with the assistance of a family friend. The creature was a type of insect so the king-to-be wore its bleached carapace as armor, though it had done little good against Gid's attacks. The shell itself was cracked and chipped in certain areas. The Devilukian king had his usual attire and lazy attitude. His dangerous looking tail had coiled just over his head, having been the weapon of choice against the sword-armed Rito. Rito also tried to use his tail, but every time he tried to take control of its transformation property it would go out of control and shoot out its scaley covering from the tail's carapace and embed into the walls and ceilings. Bits of the black scales could still be seen piercing the metal walls of the training room. Any launched at Gid were promptly deflected back and into the pauldrons of Rito's armor.

"Spit it out will ya?!" The shota growled out in his deep voice, a sneer painted on his features at the stuttering mess that was his knight errant.

Zastin was still a bit unsettled but cleared his throat at the order. "Her royal highness has returned." Rito stared at the knight in confusion. The knight captain acted as if the queen's return was an omen of death.

"Shit!" Gid shouted and threw up his hand. "Prepare my ship. Kid, let's go!" Gid seemed to break into a panic at the knight's words. At the King's order Zastin rushed off to prepare his ship, racing across the Dojo at top speed.

"What's the problem?" Rito was, of course, unaware of the standing of power within the Devilukian kingdom.

Gid spent a majority of his time traveling, collecting women for his harem and fighting in skirmishes that needed his power, but while he was away who took charge of the kingdom? No advisor would be trusted to care for the majority of the universe's powers. It was the queen of the Deviluke planet, the first lady. Lala, Nana and Momo's mother. At this time, Rito had only seen a picture of her from Lala. She was a beautiful woman. He could see where the girls got their looks from.

Gid reached up and dragged Rito down by his collar. "Listen to me you lil prick!" He growled and lashed his dangerous tail about, ready to stab someone in his irritation. She was not supposed to be here yet! She was way too early! He was going to train the kid for a while and get the hell out for some off planet training! She was plotting! That woman came to ruin his well laid out plans to turn the human boy into a proper weapon! If he learned to use the tail of a Trans-Weapon he could have the kid by his side in battle! It would be a blast! A true, male heir to the Devilukian name! "We are getting' outta here now!"

"Is that so Gid?" The gentle voice of a woman rang in from the dojo's doors. Gid stiffened and slowly turned to face the fierce figure of his wife. The only one who could be called his proper wife. Zastin was being dangled in the air, armored toes just barely scraping the ground. The knight errant struggled as he reached up to pull the luxurious length of tail from around his throat.

The woman was tall, standing nearly 188cm. Her long, pink hair reached nearly to the ground. It was long, smooth and was like flowing rain. She wore a gold and black gown with a train of ruffles. Her chest was bound by a tight, black corset with many, intricate embroideries of whimsical animal shapes. Her teal eyes reflected the beauty she passed onto Lala and her youngest girls. Beside her walked a massive space creature, that Rito could only compare to at the time as a _space hound,_ but it looked to be a type of plant creature with the way its limbs were braided like the gnarled roots of a tree. The queen affectionately called the creature "Princess." After Zastin was strangled a lovely blue he was dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The queen pressed her fingers together and her tail lazily slips back under the train of her gown. "Giddykins, were you planning on hiding Lala-chi's betrothed from me forever?" She cooed. Gid's features fell flat as he released Rito's armor suddenly, which forced the young man to fall to the ground in surprise.

"Yes." Was Gid's response. He fumed and stamped his foot down, dangerously close to Rito's head which surprised him. "I wasn't going to let you chase this one away! He's the toughest one I found and I ain't gunna give him up so you can sissy him up with your frilly rules and etiquette!" The tiny tyrant bellowed angrily.

The queen kicked Zastin aside and slowly walked up to Gid, who had jumped in font of Rito. Rito was finally able to push himself up, only to find himself positively overwhelmed by the fearsome, intimidating height of the Devilukian queen. She leaned forward, Rito being quick-minded to look away from the expansive view of her chest as she did so. He was quicker than usual seeing as Gid was right in the room. She whispered something incoherent into Gid's ear which made the King respond in a visible manner. He stiffened and his tail shot up as a shiver ran through the entire limb. The queen smiled quite hungrily and bit down on Gid's ear, giving it a good slurp before letting the wet cartilage _snap_ from her lips and tongue.

Gid turned around and dragged Rito to his height once again, with the use of both his hands. "You absorb e'ery bit a wisdom she has!" Gid shook Rito until his eyes spun. "Don't fukken disappoint me!" The king dropped his trainee to the ground before he shoved off. His hands were forced into his pockets as the king stamped off, as if degraded by the loss, but it was a win-win situation for him in the end. As he walked off a look of sheer delight encompassed his features as he laughed lecherously. "Do good kid, I'm surely gunna get some goods tonight! Ahahah!" He kicked Zastin on the way out. "Get up, let's go."

"Sir!" Zastin was quick to jump up an salute his king, only to hurriedly follow him out.

Rito finally pulled himself up to meet the queen. This was his first time meeting her in person. "Ah..." he was dumbfounded. The Queen smiled brilliantly and crouched down to meet the floored trainee.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rito-chi... Since you're going to be with Lala-chi and the others from now on, I thought it best to get you used to things around here." As she spoke, crouched down, she reached out to pull the hem of her skirt, slowly, over her creamy thighs.

"W-w-what are you doin—eek!" Rito tried to push up and run from the exposure of skin, but his tail was yanked and pulled into a pair of unfamiliar hands, who seemed to have a familiar understanding of how his tail worked. Soft hands pulled back the scaled carapace and drifted over the softer, now exposed skin below.

The queen would watch with the curious awe of a child as his tail shifted under the weight of the pleasurable touch. She blushed and continued to run her warm fingertips over the flesh.

"S-stop!" Rito struggled to speak. Normally the scales protected his tail from the direct contact of its nerve-covered surface, but this woman seemed to be mindful of it and knowledgable on how to bypass this little _safety __feature_.

"Oooh~ " The queen giggled before pulled his spade close to her lips. "Mmm, Rito has a girl's tail, but he is learning too many things from Gid." She brushed her tongue over the spade which caused Rito to spasm at the feeling. His body was crippled on the ground with pleasure. "If he is going to build a harem, he has to learn the hardships of women." She put his spade in her mouth. The tip of the spade met the tip of her tongue as she sucked on the end of it playfully. She released it with a pop and giggled as her cheeks were stained with a deep blush.

Rito, at this point, had began to heavily pant. He was crumpled on the hard mats of the room, cheek pressed to the ground and ass in the air as it instinctively fought to feel more of the touch. It was there his eyes caught the black, lacy coverage up the dress of the Devilukian Queen. He moved to avert his eyes, but caught sight of a peculiar garter belt snugged up on the highest part of her thigh. What was that? A holster? He groaned out when he felt the devious, oddly adept fingers, of the lascivious queen stretch at his spade, which transformed under the will of his wild emotions.

"Hmmm..." She purred. "I hear that the Trans-Weapon girls transform using their emotions." His tail stretched into a whip: long and thin at the end. "I hear Rito-kun is quite friendly with two of them. Hmmm." She moaned and licked at the length of his tail which she choked in her hand. "Human boys don't have a good grip on their emotions, and I hear and playing with Gid probably makes you grumpy, doesn't it?" She smirked as she twisted his transformed tail between her right index and thumb.

It was at that moment Rito realized where Momo got her personality from. Shit, he was in trouble. He was getting uncomfortable with this. Not only was Lala's mother doing questionable things to his tail, but he was physically responding to it. He tried to clench and bite back the feelings. He glanced back, his face sweating bullets. The queen clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Ah, Rito-chi is holding back. This is exactly what I mean. You have to open your heart and be lovey lovey with everyone around you, and cruel to your enemies." The open heart to show kindness where it was deserved and the unshakable cruelty to annihilate any who threaten her babies... this was the true power of a Queen. "It will take more than a manly personality to tame my girls. Hoo~ " She chirped and breathed a hot breath on Rito's tail. "_Do you know what I promised Giddykins?"_ She whispered hotly before taking a long, strong suck of Rito's tail while brushing her fingertips along the wriggling muscle.

Rito felt himself stiffen as he could no longer hold back those feelings. It was on this day he fully understood why the girls were not so permissible with their tails, even when they were petting. He apologized for each time, accidental or purposely, he grabbed their tails. The queen released Rito and stood. His tail made a strange _gyu gyu_ sound as it reverted back to its original shape. He weakly watched as the queen openly hiked up her dress. He hadn't the strength to look away. She reached down, in a sultry motion, down to the holster over her right leg.

"Alot of the boys before could not handle hahaue's lessons, but Rito-chi seems like a good play toy. How long will he last?" Rito's eyes widened when she took the projectile weapon in hand. It was a familiar gun. Why? Because it was _Change Boy Girl-kun_, or some variant of it. "Lala-chi always tries to emulate her hahaue, isn't it adorable?" She stroked the weapon lovingly. "Unlike her Gender-swap-kun, mine has a functional timer, not a cool-down." She slowly turned the dial. "How about we play for oh... three hundred and sixty-five days?" She giggled as she pointed the gun at Rito. She deviously brushed her fingers against her face and licked at the tips of her nails hungrily. "I will get to play with Giddykins and have fun with Lala-chi's toy. It makes hahaue hot inside knowing she will teach Rito-chi many new things." She smiled darkly. "Let's get along, ne?" She fired the gun as Rito shouted in agony.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

For the next year Rito was at the mercy of the Queen of Deviluke, which he was forced to call respectfully by hahaue, but instead of learning of his kingly duties he was forced to sit about as _Riko_ and learn the duties and hardships of a queen.

Day in and day out he was forced to do daily, 'woman's work' with the queen. She would come to Riko's room and rouse at ungodly hours of the day. Though the castle-ship had its artificial sense of day and night, Riko could not help but feel lethargic knowing that the vast darkness of space lay out there. Riko was forced to wear feminine clothing. Maids would arrive in _her_ room and carefully undress her, forcing the transformed female into the bath to meet the lady mother. In the gender swap Riko found she still carried her tail. Shoved into the large, exclusive bathing room Riko was treated to a luxury he did not yet have on earth, until present day.

The daily bathing was terrifying, though it was something she grew used to eventually. At the beginning it was tough: She shyly crept into the washroom and sat on an unoccupied stool. The queen would wait until Riko was unguarded and sneak up behind her to viciously molest her breasts. "Aahhh~ Riko-chi you are so scrumptious, though you cannot defeat hahaue in this field." And she would punctuate the challenge by pressing her full, luxurious breasts into the _queen-in-training's_ back. Riko squealed painfully each time, though it was a painful arousal. Though she was in the body of a girl she still had the affections of her orientation. This was especially troubling because hahaue knew all the _soft_ places.

"Let hahaue take care of Riko-chi's back." The queen whispered into Riko's ear as she continued to molest her breasts. The queen's hands would creep down to the sides of Riko's thighs and softly caress them as if they would vanish, though the way the queen groped at them you would think they were.

"T-that's not my back!" Riko would shyly protest. This only made the queen laugh at the weak fight and continue in greater fervor.

It was not until later that Rito would realize the reasons for her actions. These activities would continue day in and day out. Sometimes they would be quite mundane, such as sitting correctly while eating. That was a total nightmare for the Japanese ma—woman. His normal, Japanese habits, were considered taboo in the royal court. They considered it quite barbaric that he ate with a pair of sticks! The queen was amused by the whispering maids who teased Riko about her _alien_ tendencies. It took only two meals for Riko to snap and demand they respect her customs and culture. It was then the maids quieted down about it and she would, in later meals, find a pair of chopsticks with all her meals. The queen was proud the _human_ stood up for herself.

During history lessons the queen was viscous in matters of Devilukian pride and would _punish_ Riko when she answered incorrectly. Of course when the queen offered to _reward_ Riko with _favors_ she strongly refused. Strongly.

Spending a year with the queen Riko learned much. He could see where the girls got their personality, even if just bits of it came from the devilish queen of Deviluke. She was, in the end, like any other mother: loving and doting. Riko came to learn that hahaue only wanted the best for her children and the country she was proud of. She did not want just anyone coming here and taking everything she and Gid built together. She spoke fondly of Gid and how he was such a good father, always taking the time he did have to play with the girls and spoil them like a father should. Riko knew it best _never_ to confront Gid about these events. Riko did want to return to her life as a man. The queen herself was a bright, clever, if not devious woman who knew how to manipulate others to get what she wanted, but she also did what was best for the people, rather than selfishly provide for herself, though it could be considered selfish. She selfishly wished nothing but the best for her people, the universe they cared for.

The universe that was his now.

Over time the human _queen_ learned to control her tail's transformations. He grasped the feminine side found within all males. In the end Gender was merely an extra chromosome, or state-of mind, but deep down everyone had the same capacity to love, hate, fear and develop. He also began to understand the Trans-Weapon's hearts. This thing inside of them, that Darkness. It was something the brightness of the stars in the universe could tame. This was something Riko knew.

By the end of the year Riko reverted back to her proper gender. In that time he had grown close to the queen. She was indeed a proper hahaue. He thanked her and the emotional queen pulled the male into her chest for a hug. Never missing out the chance molest him she rubbed her hand over his butt, brushing under the base of his tail. She whispered something into his ear as she pressed his body into hers lewdly. Gid pouted in annoyance as he watched the spectacle. The chibi tyrant crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. Rito felt the blood rush from his head and clear out of his nose.

"_Hahaue will teach Rito some special techniques when Giddykins is done playing with him."_ Her lust-filled whisper was punctuated with the feeling of her skillful tongue in his ear. She set the dizzy male down. He stupidly waved good-bye as Gid dragged him away, cursing, blaming Rito for having chick's tail and being inept.

After coming to an understanding as to why he had the tail, Gid's harsh words did not bother him anymore. The queen smiled and waved back to the boys as they disappeared down the hall. She giggled.

"_I don't see why Tearju-chi and Ryoko-chi were so worried. He's too much of a good man to be swallowed by that sort of squicky darkness. He's the future King of the Universe after all."_ The queen mused.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Rito had settled on a bench at the park as he enjoyed the bento Yami made for him. He reminisced on those days with the queen. They were good, memorable days. He felt odd though, as if someone was watching him. His tail lay at his side and lashed softly. The black tail stilled in the air as Rito finally rose his head, chopsticks pressed to his lips. A soft glow came from around the edge of a tree. It was a familiar chill.

"Y-yami-chan?" Rito called out. The head suddenly pulled back into the tree line at being caught.

"How did you know it was I, Yuuki Rito?" The voice of the Golden Darkness came from right beside him on his left, which made him, slowly, turn his head toward her, that nervous expression still on his face. He did not want to respond with the obvious case-scenario being to the fact she always carried a foreboding presence around him that he simply recognized her...

"Ah, it is because I am always around Yami-chan." He went the safer route.

Yami's ruby eyes glanced down at the bento before she looked away. Her arms clutched a bag of taiyaki to her chest. She wore more casual clothing, but they were not greatly detached from her usual uniform. She wore a white tank top that cut at her belly and a leather vest that could easily zip up. Her black skirt had a long, leather train and she wore her usual black, leather boots. She had learned a few tricks from Mea when it came to transforming her clothing to a more functional manner, a way to more casually blend with the humans they have learned to carry a warmth for.

Rito noticed where her eyes went and smiled. "It was very good, Yami-chan." He called out. "All my favorites." She probably learned from Mikan. Rito was not a particularly picky fellow, and easily satisfied with a well-cooked meal, as long as it was not Devilukian cuisine, even on Deviluke that was not something that settled in his stomach well.

Yami nodded and seated herself beside Rito. They both ate together and gently spoke. She told him of the new books she had recently found in the bookstore that she had become fond of and Rito would return her interests by explaining he had found some new games for them to play together. "Yami-chan, do you have errands to run for Mikan today?" The young king-to-be wondered.

The weapon shook her head and looked to Rito. She felt a bit awkward next to him. Her chest was tight. She recalled the words Mea spoke to her about how Rito _accepted_ her proposal. Yami felt... left out. Being reminded she was not even given errands today added to this feeling in her chest. "No. Princess Momo and Princess Nana are running the errands with Kotegawa Yui today." She was still rather formal with the others, but it was merely her polite nature. Rito nodded and closed the empty bento.

"Would you like to come with me today? I still have to meet Run-chan, about ..." he paused. "Certain arrangements and pick up Celine-chan later." Though Yami only momentarily considered his pause she nodded. Perhaps this was the chance she needed to collect her thoughts about him and how she wanted to talk to him about things. "Great!" He responded excitedly. The young king felt a bit lonely today. He had come home but only spent a few sparse, rather lewd moments, with the girls. He had not gotten a chance to really sit and be with them. This was a good chance for that.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


End file.
